By The Water's Edge
by NotSoNormalLady
Summary: This is a story that came to mind randomly. This will contain BlackIce, and there is mature content such as sexual references, language and abuse. Pitch Black and Jack Frost form a bond and become close. Jack Frost stumbles upon a girl he's never met before. As Jack gets to know her Pitch becomes slightly jealous. Will Pitch play nice or become deadly? Part 1 BTWE series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story came to me out of the blue. Something that's a little different than the regular BlackIce. I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

It has been a year since the defeat of Boogeyman, the Nightmare King. Jack Frost was now a guardian, and part of a family. However dysfunctional the guardians may be, they were his family now. He finally had some believers who could see him. Jamie Bennett was still his favorite believer, because he was the first one to see him and believe. Jack felt great happiness, but he still felt a void in his life. He always pushed that void to the side, thinking that he just needed to adjust to his new life still. That void would go away.

"Whoo hoo!" Jack howled flying high in the sky bursting through clouds.

It was a clear day full of sunshine and cold crisp air. Jack was headed towards the town of Burgess to visit his friend Jamie. Today they were supposed to hang out and spend some time playing games. Jack arrived at Jamie's window sill excited. All his excitement died when he saw the little brown haired boy in bed still dressed in pj's asleep. Jack twisted his face in concern.

'This doesn't look right. Jamie should be up by now.' Jack thought to himself for a moment observing Jamie. 'It should be about eleven am here. I can't have the wrong time.'

Just then Jamie jerked himself up and to the side of the bed making a disgusting gagging sound. The sound of something watery and chunky fell into a trash can by his bed as Jack watched Jamie empty his stomach. Jack's stomach dropped as he realized his friend was sick, and waited until Jamie was done vomiting to announce his presence.

"Hey there, kiddo." Jack said comfortingly opening the window. Jamie's face lifted a little upon seeing his frosted friend.

"Oh, hey Jack." Jamie responded thickly clearing his throat. He looked at Jack sorrowfully. "I can't hang out today. Mom says I have to stay in bed because I'm sick." Jamie's voice was a little hoarse and weak.

Jamie did not sound good at all, and Jack didn't know what he could do for him. Jack always felt a sense of dread when his human friends became ill, because he knew human life was short and fragile. There were so many ways for life to be taken away, and he couldn't bare being reminded of it. Every moment he had with the children he cherished dearly. Jack put on a small smile to ease Jamie's mind.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. You just rest and get well. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." Jack placed a hand on his forehead. It was warmer than usual and the poor kid's face was flushed.

"Okay… I'll get better soon and then we can have loads of fun!" Jamie responded settling back into his pillows. Jack smiled at Jamie's spirit. He was a tough kid with a lot of heart.

"Alright, see ya later, kid." Jack responded walking to the window. He looked over his shoulder at Jamie and waved. Jamie waved back as Jack leaped from the window.

Jack pursed his lips trying to decide where to go next. Surveying the neighborhood he observed that all Jamie's friends were inside doing homework, or housework. Sighing he finally gave up and decided to go to his pond to think for a while. The water froze upon landing, so Jack took to skating around aimlessly wondering when Jamie would be better.

'Humans are so fragile. Why did they spend so much time working if their life was so short? Maybe I should talk to the guardians about it to see if there's anything I can do to help Jamie. No, they're all too busy. They're always busy.' Jake paused becoming still looking up at the sky.

"Maybe I could pay Pitch a visit." He whispered to himself conflicted.

After all the hype calmed down from defeating the Nightmare King, Jack was once again left with no one to talk to. The guardians went straight back to work after holding a week-long celebration. In their hurry to make up for the damage Pitch caused the guardians unintentionally pushed Jack to a back burner. With all the time Jack was given to himself he couldn't get Pitch Black from his mind. Something just did not sit right with what happened. Of course the Nightmare King was wrong, but Jack understood his reasoning behind his actions. Pitch just went about it the wrong way. The frost spirit empathized with the Nightmare King's loneliness. Being forced to live alone and no one acknowledging your existence…. The frost spirit was well too acquainted with. He admitted to himself that even with the guardians as family and his believers, something was still missing. There was a void, loneliness; a need for someone to understand him. To know for a fact he was accepted.

One day the need to know how the Nightmare King was and if he was still alive won. He flew to where the opening to Pitch's lair was and dug it open. When he flew down into the lair he found the Nightmare King laying on the ground with his own nightmares surrounded around him. Pitch was hoarsely screaming in misery holding his head with his eyes closed as if he was in a never ending night terror. Enraged at his state Jack froze all the nightmares causing them to shatter to the ground. Pain seemed to have eased away from the Nightmare King, and Jack cautiously approached him. Pitch's eyes were still closed so jack gently shook him.

"Pitch…?" He questioned. At first he got no response. He tried again, this time with more force. "Pitch.. are you alright?" At that moment Pitch sat straight up with a monstrous roar and then fell back again gasping. It took Jack by total surprise so he accidentally froze him.

After that he stayed by Pitch's side for a few days as he defrosted. Jack did his best to help the process, but there wasn't much he could do. When Pitch finally woke he seemed confused and angry. They talked for a while back and forth, and before they realized they formed some kind of weird friendship. They grew a little closer in some ways. Most of the time Pitch was hostile and defensive, but what can you really expect from the Nightmare king? Six months later and Jack still made steady visits to Pitch's lair. It was if a void was becoming fuller.

"I do believe that is the longest I have ever seen you sit still." The frost sprite heard a familiar velvety voice. He turned to see no other than the Nightmare King himself, and Jack felt a small flutter in his chest. That's why he was questioning whether or not to visit him. Jack started to have these weird feelings around the Nightmare King. As if something was pulling him to Pitch. "May I ask what it is that you are doing?" Pitch's golden silver eyes looked right into Jack's brilliant blue eyes. A half smile graced Pitch's face.

"I was lost in thought I suppose." Jack answered truthfully. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated being out during the day."

Pitch's eyes glinted and his smile swept into a wide grin. "I sensed your worry and fear." His grin exposed his sharp teeth. "Your fear is quite exquisite, Jack Frost."

Jack didn't let Pitch Black intimidate him. Instead he made a mischievous face with a smirk of his own. "You can still be really creepy, you know that?"

Pitch Black clicked his tongue. "Why Jack, you should take that as a compliment. I don't come out during the day for just anyone." Jack couldn't help but notice how smooth and velvety Pitch's voice always sounded. It was almost completely alluring.

"Yea, keep telling yourself that. Some people may take that comment the wrong way." Jack remarked. Pitch responded with a low chuckle and a sultry grin. They both stayed silent for a few seconds, just looking at each other.

Surprisingly it was the Nightmare King who broke the silence first. "Where have you been, Frost? It's been a few weeks since your last visit." Pitch asked placing his hands behind his back walking closer to the pond's edge.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Jack playfully jested, but regretted the remark when Pitch stopped walking. He always had to say or do something to mess up. Jack kicked himself internally.

Pitch's face scrunched into a scowl as he placed a hard glare at winter sprite. "I do not miss anyone. I am the Nightmare king, you snotty little brat." Pitch basically snarled.

Jack took a step back and clenched his staff defensively. Although he learned how to wield his powers without it after the whole artic incident, he still kept it with him. It served as a safety blanket you could say. Pitch Black made no movements of attack and stood there by the edge of the pond staring. Suddenly a nightmare came dashing out from behind the trees to the Nightmare King. Jack jumped startled by the sudden appearance. Pitch chuckled lowly at the boy.

"Don't worry Frost, she's not here for you." The nightmare King smirked darkly. Apollymi, Pitch's first nightmare created snorted, pawing at the ground. Her eyes blazed a golden orange. She was different from the others because she had two horns on either side of her face.

"I'm not worried. Polly won't bother me." Jack responded once he found his voice and smiled at the nightmare. Apollymi bobbed her head up and down at jack as a greeting. Pitch growled in aggravation and the nightmare quieted down and coward slightly.

'To think, someone is smiling at a nightmare. One of MY nightmares.' Pitch thought to himself bitterly. "Are you going to tell me why you are here interrupting me?" Pitch angrily questioned the equine creation. She made snorting sounds in response hesitantly standing a little further away from her master. "That can't be allowed now can it?" Venom could be heard in his voice.

Jack who had been watching had his curiosity peeked. "What can't be allowed?" He questioned apprehensive. Pitch turned his attention back to the winter sprite.

"Nothing of your concern, Frost. I will be bidding you farewell for now. Do drop in for a visit sometime." He responded with a light bow. His velvety voice full of promised mischief and seduction making Jack's face flush.

"Yea, sure. I'll bring some cookies for a tea party." He remarked watching Pitch melt into the shadows with the nightmare.

Jack couldn't figure out why he got more and more flustered the more he hung around the Nightmare King. Sometimes he just wrote it off as some kind of excitement, because Pitch was dangerous. Lately he was left with the wonder maybe that's not all there was to it. When the frost spirit was alone he would think about Pitch. Not in the normal way he thought about other people. He thought of how smooth Pitch's skin looked. How mesmerizing his eyes were, and how his voice made him want to melt. If he wasn't mistaken Jack felt as if the Boogeyman was flirting with him. He couldn't know for sure, because Pitch Black was known to play mind games.

Jack stood on his pond still gazing at the spot the Nightmare King had vanished. He blink a couple times shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Because that didn't seem creepy at all…" he huffed to himself out loud. "What was up with that? And what did he mean about "can't be allowing that"? Maybe I should talk with Tooth about this.." Jack paused after saying that to himself.

The guardians didn't actually know about Jack Frost visiting the Boogeyman. The little winter spirit never told them. It's not exactly a subject to be taken lightly. Pitch had nearly destroyed them all, and not to mention the danger the children were in. Causing the children to grow up too soon would be a tragedy. Not just for the guardians, but for the children themselves. Everyone should be allowed to have a good childhood. The memories and lessons learned during that time is meant to help with adult hood. Humans had a delicate growing process indeed.

Jake sighed as a wave of guilt hit him. Those gnawing questions hit him once again. _What will happen if the guardians find out I helped Pitch? _That was always the first question that popped into his mind after visiting Pitch. As much as he tried to stay away, Jack always managed to return to the Nightmare King's lair. Letting out a groan of frustration Jack willed the wind to pick him up. He didn't care where he went as long as he was drifting freely in the cold air. He trusted the wind. It used to be one of the only things to give him comfort.

Pitch Black rode his nightmare practically snarling. How dare a group of human children set foot in his lair! They were going to regret the day they set foot in his home. He heard the two boys teasing the smaller boy, and his anger boiled.

"Go ahead. What's the matter? Still believe in the Boogeyman?" One of the boys sneered to the smaller one. "Yea pansy. Still scared of the monsters in the dark?" Another boy join in one the taunting.

Pitch could feel the boy's fear sky rocketing and grinned evilly. Dismounting his nightmare he melted into the dark shadows.

"Please guys, just let me leave. We shouldn't be in here." The smaller boy pleaded only making the older boys laugh harder. "I'm serious guys.. I think we should leave. I think the Boogeyman lives here." The boy's voice urgent and full of absolute fear. The other boys were about to make another retort when they heard a chilly voice.

"You two should listen to the boy. It would be a shame if something _horrible _were to happen to you." Pitch spoke in an unconcerned eerie voice.

His voice startled the boys. The youngest boy fell backwards in absolute terror, and the bigger boys jumped back looking around for the source of the voice, fear spiking.

"I wonder what I shall do with all of you. Especially you two older boys." Pitch clicked his tongue. "Being a bully sets a bad example. Does your mother know where you are?"

One of the older boys balled his hands into fists. "It's none of your business! Where are you? Are you too much of a coward to step out and face us?!" the boy shouted.

Pitch Black laughed a cold laughter giving the boys chills. "That is some talk coming from a boy who is scared of clowns. Tell me, did you enjoy the movie It?" The boy took a few steps back shocked. "And you, his brother. How am I supposed to be a coward to a boy afraid of cats?" Pitch's words were eerie and dark containing void of any kind of warmth. The boys trembled.

The boys looked to one another. "Let's get out of here!" They hollered.

"It's a little too late for that now boys, isn't it?" The Nightmare King taunted, making the last two words sing song.

Both the boys turned to run. Pitch commanded the shadows to form evil monstrous shapes around them. The boys screamed trying to escape to no avail. They tripped over one another finally falling to Pitch's feet. When their eyes opened to a dark figure in front of them they peered up to see the golden silver eyes of the Boogeyman himself. They shook in utter terror at the realization. The Nightmare King grinned wide revealing his sharp teeth. They boys just stared too terrified to utter a sound.

"Now, how do I make two naughty children pay for such behavior and trespassing?" Pitch questioned putting his hands behind his back. He already knew their punishment, but he did enjoy taking in the fear that radiated off them. "Oh I know, I shall let my darlings consume you." Suddenly there were childlike dark figures around him whispering excitedly. "Yes my lovelies, these two are all yours." Pitch said in an almost fatherly voice.

Pitch snapped his fingers and the fearlings wrapped around the two preteen boys. The boys screamed in pain and fear as the black inky substance covered their bodies. Pitch revealed taking it in. Trespassers really pissed him off. After a few minutes the boys stood no more, and in their place stood two black figures. The rest of the back inky substance melted away and the figures kneeled before the Nightmare King.

"You are mine, and you will obey only me." The Nightmare King spoke harshly. The new fearlings trembled bowing lower whispering. As if their voices could only come out in hushed words. "Go now, and join my other lovelies." Pitch ordered. The fearlings quickly left.

The young boy that was left whimpered on floor trying to process what he had just witnessed. Pitch walked casually up to the boy, stopping a couple feet away. Pitch could feel his fear come off him in large waves.

"Tell me boy; do you believe in the Boogeyman?" The Nightmare King hissed in deep spoken words.

The boy was practically shaking hard enough to bounce. "Yes." He whispered afraid.

Pitch laughed maniacally as a big black shadow appeared under the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The young boy closed his eyes as he felt the sensation of falling. Wrapping his arms around himself and squeezing his eyes shut he prepared for the worse. His mind reeled on all the possible horrors that awaited him. He fell for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Abruptly he came to a stop and he heard chilling laughter floating around him briefly before dissipating. The boy laid still for a little while with his head swimming. Taking time to calm himself he realized that he was no longer surrounded by darkness. His eyes fluttered open as he chanced taking a glance around.

"Wha…?" He whispered and looked around confused.

He found himself placed on the woodland floor just behind some trees before the opening to the town. Jumping up he stumbled with new dizziness. Placing his hands to his head he closed his eyes once again to adjust his body to standing.

Jack Frost drifted aimlessly in the winds thinking about his morning. The thing was, he was confused. Pitch had told him he misses no one, but then practically invited him over for a visit. Jack furrowed his eyebrows together. Pitch's face had been hard, but his eyes looked tormented. This happened quite often when they interacted. The Nightmare King would say things with the most twisted face, but his eyes would be saying something different. It was hard to decipher the Boogeyman. He was quick to anger and lacked ability to properly express himself without anger or frustration. Not that the winter sprite didn't understand that. He had the same issues even with the guardians on more occasions than he wanted to admit.

Jack flinched. The guardians… would they be greatly disappointed in him for spending time with Pitch Black? Would they kick Jack out of their little family? The Nightmare King and the guardians had a history, and not a pleasant one. From what the frosted spirit understood the guardians never had any good encounters with Pitch. He remembered the few stories each guardian told him about the Boogeyman. Jack hung his head guilt ridden as he recounted the stories.

Sandman told him about how Pitch Black had once been known as Kozmotis Pitchiner, Lord High General of the Galaxies. People had once even called him the "Shinning General". One day he was possessed by the evil that he had battled, turning him into the Boogeyman. Sandman was sketchy on the details on how it happened. He did briefly speak about the devastation and waste that was laid to countless civilizations when he was reborn as Pitch Black. Sandy appeared sad to recount the tales of that dark past. The winter sprite had a lot of questions that went unanswered but he stopped himself from asking the chubby golden spirit. Jack didn't want to be too pushy or seem ungrateful for the information he was given. Sandy also mentioned Pitch destroyed his ship he would use to sail the galaxies, making him crash on the Earth. He stopped after that claiming it was time for him to go back to bringing the children of the world good dreams.

Toothiana told Jack of the fear that dominated the Dark Ages. Adults and children alike were miserable and started to blame one another for the bad events that transpired. It was an awful time of persecution. "Humans can be so cruel to one another out of fear or misunderstanding." Tooth vaguely spoke of witch trials and superstitious practices. She cringed at the memory. "Many people suffered, Jack. Innocent people died from people being in fear." She sadly stated before giving him a hug a flying off to work once again.

North told the winter sprite of the battles they had with Pitch, refusing to tell Jack too many details. The big jolly spirit looked intense recounting the encounters. Then he ended with clasping Jack's shoulder in a firm hold telling him to not worry. "The Boogeyman should not be threat now. We defeat the Boogeyman!" The burly guardian's voice jolly once again pushing the little white haired spirit out of his office to work on his new ideas for toys.

After the whole Pitch incident and Jack's human friend Jamie telling Bunny "He told me to believe in you, and that you were real'', Aster and Jack became friends. They were more or less the equivalent of older brother being bunny, and Jack being younger annoying brother. It surprised Jack how much he enjoyed sparring with Aster, and how brotherly the pooka was. When Aster spent time with the little frosted teen he would tell him stories or they would tumble about sparring.

Jack floated on his back and covered his face with his arms. Jack one day asked Bunnymund about the Nightmare King after sparring. Aster only told him a few sentences, and that was all the frosted spirit could bare. "Pitch Black inspired fear in th' hearts of th' humans tha' caused my clan to be attacked and destroy'ed. I don' care it was unintentional. An evil like tha' shouldn't be around." The winter teen could hear the pain in the rabbit's voice, even though the giant hair tried to cover it with anger. Jack felt anger for his furry friend's loss, but even Aster admitted Pitch didn't mean for it to happen.

The winter teen felt so confused. Pitch destroyed things purposely when he was first reborn, but then later it was unintentional. Why? What about having a family before becoming known as Pitch Black? That time in the artic, Pitch claimed to be an outcast. Left to long for a family that he would never have. Jack believed Pitch was being genuine then. There was no guard up or façade when he stated those things. They related to each other on a level no one else did, so why was it so hard to figure Pitch out? Pitch had some many layers of complexity. The winter sprite tried to hate the Nightmare King. To rebuke the ancient dark spirit from his thoughts, but he couldn't. He would find that Pitch Black was almost always consuming his thoughts.

"Flyin' low aren't ya Frostbite?" Jack stirred from his thoughts to the familiar Australian accent.

"Bunny!" Jack turned to face the long eared rabbit with a smile. He hadn't realized how low he drifted.

"What are'ya doin' down this way?" Bunnymund asked his frosted guardian friend.

Jack landed on the ground by his furry friend. Placing the crook on his shoulder he smirked. "Oh you know, floating around being free."

"Bloody Americans. Lazy buggers." Aster retorted playfully.

"We can't all jump around busy like Kangaroos!" Jack shot back in playfulness.

Bunnymund jumped up and grabbed the teenage frosted spirit before he could get away. Placing him in a headlock he gave Jack a knuckle sandwich with his big paw. Jack squirmed trying to pry himself free.

"How's that for a jump, then?" Bunny asked smug.

"Grrah, Bunny! Let go!" Jack pushed the giant rabbit to get away with no success.

Aster held on for a few more seconds before letting go. Jack stood with his lips pursed to a pout. He hated letting the rabbit get the jump on him. Bunnymund chuckled looking pleased with himself for getting the jump on the teenaged guardian. He would never admit out loud, but Jack was starting to get better with sparring. Almost better than Bunny himself some days. Jack's smaller and slimmer body was very agile and quick. Mix that in with training combat skills and some exercise; you got a handful to battle. Jack was getting better at using his winter powers as well.

Bunnymund looked at his little winter friend. "You alright, mate?" He questioned. Bunnymund's protective instincts kicked in sensing something was bothering the teenage boy. The furry guardian couldn't help feeling like an older brother to the boy.

"Yea, just thinking to myself. You're not worried, are you Bunny?" Jack questioned making his eyes bigger and fluttering them.

"Rack off ya show pony." Bunny replied crossing his arms. "Somethin's on ya mind ya need to talk 'bout?" Aster pressed a little more serious now.

Jack felt guilt rise in his chest as he looked up to Bunny. He tried to not show it by looking away to the side. "Just some stuff that's personal. That's all. I'm still figuring things out, you know? Adjusting to my new life still. It all seems like a dream. That one day I'll wake up and…" Jack looked down and whispered the last part. ".. and no one will care. I'll be alone. Invisible."

Bunnymund lowered his ears ashamed. It wasn't right… to leave this boy alone in the world for three hundred years without a soul to guide him. The guardians were created to protect the children of the world with hope, dream and wonder. They left this teenage child all alone in the world without any of those things. Not even his memories to keep him company. All the troublesome things Jack did just trying to get some form of attention. Now he was trying to cope with having friends that care about him and love him like a family would.

The winter guardian had a hard time with it. He was at best socially retarded. Still getting into trouble, a right handful. Quick to get defensive or to get pushed too hard and run off. He was easily claustrophobic and the pressure he felt for needing to prove himself was high. He was easily distressed if you asked him too many questions. The guardians had a hard time with teaching him how to properly communicate and trust them. All of the guardians cared about Jack deeply.

"Look Frostbite, all those years you were by ya'self… it wasn't right mate. Just know that part of your life is over with. You have us guardians now. We're a family. We might seem a bit dysfunctional now an' then, but we always look out for one another. Ya can always talk to us 'bout anything. Yer stuck wit' us for life, mate."

Jack quietly processed Aster's words. Could it be really true? They'd always care for him no matter what? Even if they couldn't always understand him? Bunnymund ruffled Jack's hair.

"Right. Now I gotta go get some more of my work done. Easter won't get done by itself. Later Frosbite." Bunnymund tapped his foot to form a tunnel to his warren.

"Later Kangaroo!" Jack called to him calling to wind to lift him once again and watched the rabbit hop into his tunnel.

Pitch Black sat on his thrown as his nightmares trotted about nickering and playing with the fearlings. His two newest fearlings sat facing opposite corners. Pitch felt as though they still needed punishment. The Boogeyman's thoughts weren't on his creations, though. His mind was on a certain teenage winter sprite instead. About his beautiful pale skin.. those most alluring crystal blue eyes and his arrogant perfect smile. How his brilliantly white hair laid about his head blowing in the wind. The gracefully agile way his body moved while skating, and how when he was standing still on the ice his slim form looked beautiful. The teenager was always beautiful no matter what he was doing. Pitch huffed a growl becoming impatient.

"When will that snotty little brat pay me another visit?" He questioned tapping his fingers on the throne.

Apollymi trotted up to her master and softly nickered trying to sooth her master's mood.

"And you my beauty," Pitch looked over to the nightmare. "you are named after the goddess of life, death and wisdom. The daughter of chaos." The Nightmare King sneered. The nightmare back away slowly. "You are becoming nothing but a child's friend. You are supposed to be feared! Not adored!" Pitch scolded the nightmare.

"Aww, don't be too hard on her. The ladies can't help but fall for my charm." Jack's voice sounded cocky as usual as he landed inside the lair.

Pitch turned his head to see none other Jack Frost with a grin on his face. His growing obsession had returned once again for a visit. The Nightmare King smirked like a Cheshire cat showing off his sharp teeth. Apollymi nickered a greeting to the little winter guardian. Jack slightly bowed a playful greeting to her.

"Jack Frost. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Pitch Black asked smoothly allowing his voice drift rather velvety.

The winter teen propped his crook against his shoulder taking a couple steps hiding one hang behind his back.

"You invited me over, remember?" Jack questioned one eyebrow raised.

"What is it that you have behind your back, Frost? Bringing me presents now, are we?" Pitch remarked back without answering the question.

Jack pulled his hand from behind him revealing a box of cookies smiling. "I brought cookies." He replied with playful jester in his voice, but a smile lighting his face. Pitch faltered a moment at the now presented cookies being held like a prize.

"And how did you pay for them?" The Nightmare King inquired standing with his hands behind his back.

The winter sprite looked down for a moment. "I didn't…." he mumbled.

"My my, looks like someone is on the naughty list this year." Pitch teased. "Well, I guess you need to follow me." Pitch turned to lead the way.

Jack stood confused. "Follow you where?" he questioned.

"To my kitchen of course." Pitch answered back smoothly. "You wanted to have some tea with me, correct? You did bring cookies."

Jack blushed and followed the Nightmare King as he led the way to the kitchen.

Usually when the teenager visited they were either outside of the lair, or in the main room. Jack had never been invited to go to any other areas of the lair. Apollymi blew a raspberry from behind the frosty spirit. He looked over his shoulder and playfully blew one back. The nightmare then nudged at his shoulder. Jack moved to the side so she could walk beside him as he scratched behind her ear.

Pitch reached a door and stopped. "Here we are. No nightmares allowed in the kitchen." The Nightmare King eyed Apollymi sternly who then disappeared in an instant.

Opening the door he politely invited his teenaged guest through the door way first. Jack stood apprehensive at first on whether or not he should go in. Pitch did enjoy playing tricks on the youngest guardian.

"Honestly Frost. Do not insult me by acting as though I have no manners. Guests go first." His voice full of strained patience.

Jack not wanting to upset or offend the Boogeyman stepped through the entrance. The white haired boy looked around amazed. Pitch had a whole kitchen. The walls were dark grey, and the floor black marble. The kitchen was complete with a refrigerator and stove, both black. The kitchen counters were a black granite with specks of purple, and the cabinets were also black. A dark wooden wine cabinet sat to the side in a corner, and a small kitchen table made of the same wood sat almost in the center of the room. Four black wooden chairs sat around it.

The winter sprite gawked at how clean and modern the kitchen was. Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, had a kitchen!? Who knew?

"It is rude to gawk, boy." The Boogeyman remarked evenly walking past the teenage spirit.

Jack Frost closed his mouth and shook his head. "I didn't know you had a kitchen, Pitch." Jack looked to the older spirit with a new found curiosity.

Pitch picked the tea kettle up from the stove and turned the sink on for some water. "There's a lot you still don't know about me, Frost." Pitch replied with his debonair silky voice, and placed the kettle on the stove.

Reaching up he opened a cabinet pulling out two black china cups, matching saucers, black porcelain tea strainers, and some tea leaves. His movements were smooth and Jack certainly noticed. Pitch always moved with a certain refined air.

"I'd like to know more about you." Jack responded completely genuine. He licked his lips subconsciously realizing that the Nightmare King might take it as him mocking.

Pitch faltered slightly in his movements not expecting that response from the boy. He expected the frosty teen to say a smart ass remark, not be genuinely honest. Pitch turned to the icy spirit his eyes locking with the winter sprite. Jack swallowed thickly as their bodies were suddenly closer than he remembered. He was always aware of how close he got to Pitch. They stood practically six inches from each other not moving.

Jack observed how elegant the Nightmare King always appeared. His golden silver eyes held him mesmerized as they stared into one another's eyes. Pitch slowly lowered his gaze to Jack's lips that were currently slightly parted. The frosted teenager's lips held a pale bluish pink color, and looked soft despite the light frost covering them at the moment. Jack let his eyes drift down to the Nightmare King's lips as well; observing that they were a silky blackish grey color. Pitch slowly leaned in closer to Jack's face. The teenaged guardian kept still allowing Pitch to get closer as he closed his eyes.

'Is he going to kiss me? Wait, am I allowing this to happen? Do I want it to? I feel so completely drawn to him….' Jack's thoughts raised.

Pitch could feel the small guardian's rising anxieties and fears along with other emotions. The teenager was always a whirl wind of endless thoughts and emotions; varying from simple to complex. He smiled despite himself as he lessened the distance of their faces drawing closer to the winter sprite. Jack swallowed suddenly feeling parched as his nervousness grew in anticipation of what he became aware of what was to come. He knew that there was no possible way he or Pitch could deny the intention of the actions. There was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Pitch Black's lips barely touched the winter guardian's the tea kettle whistled. Jack shot straight up in surprise at the intruding sound. The Nightmare King stumbled in a rather undignified fashion to get out of the way of the teenager's path. Unfortunately before Jack could wrap his mind around what was happening he crashed into the ceiling, falling back to the floor. The Nightmare King watched as the frosted teen landed on his back fixed with a dazed expression.

Pitch turned to remove the tea kettle from the hot burner to a cool one. He then turned his attention back to the winter sprite still laid out on the floor.

"Jack, are you alright? You hit your head fairly hard." The Nightmare King asked as he knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jack blinked at him still coming down from the adrenaline coursing through his body. He then blushed utterly embarrassed. Unable to face the Boogeyman at the moment he put his arm over his eyes and hummed an answer of "mmhm".

Pitch held in laughter at the ridiculousness of what just happened. His mood swiftly changed to irritation. He swiftly rose up from beside the winter spirit to make the tea; pouring the hot water over the tea leaves for them to seep.

'So close… so close to finally doing something I have wanted to do for so long. The fates just loved making a mockery of me. To be forever tormented with the things I want or need within reach an arm's reach. Am I to be forever laughed at and made a fool? Taunted and hated..' His thoughts stirred him into a loathing mood.

While the Boogeyman prepared the tea Jack gathered himself from the floor, and stood watching Pitch while deep in his own thoughts. The pieces clicked together in the younger spirit's mind to form clearer perception. Yes, he now knew what the strange emotions he felt for the Nightmare King were without a doubt; _romantic_ attraction. He wanted a relationship not only consisting of companionship, but a physical one as well. The very realization at the thought made the forever young teen blush feverishly.

'Oh no…. I want to.. I want to date Pitch! Pitch Black, the Nightmare King!' Jack started to pace with anxiety and excitement.

Pitch stirred from his thoughts to the now excitably frantic Jack pacing his kitchen. Pitch's senses were hit by the onslaught of emotions the boy was facing. Fear, anxiety, excitement, self-consciousness, hope, happiness….. And desire? The Nightmare King couldn't help but be slightly hopeful himself. Pitch picked up the two china cups and made his way to Jack. As he held out the cup to hand to Jack he turned right into Pitch resulting in said tea cup hitting the frosted teen's chest. Hot tea splashed all over Jack and he yelped in surprise. Jack being worried he made the Nightmare King made at his clumsiness quickly started to apologize.

"S-sorry Pitch. I didn't see you walking towards me… I'll help you clean it up."

Pitch's first reaction was to become furious, but upon seeing the helpless look the younger spirit gave the anger subsided. Jack stood in front of him with a worried expression and covered in hot tea. The warmth had to be uncomfortable to the winter teen. Now that he thought about it, could Jack even consume something hot?

"Don't worry about the mess, Frost. Are you burned from the tea spilt?" Pitch looked Jack up and down looking at the now blotched brown colored hoodie.

Seeing Pitch look him over made him self-conscious so he looked to the side as he answered. "I'm fine. I can take a little heat." He replied truthfully, but there was a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.

Surprised by the winter sprite's subtle flirting he snapped his face to view Jack's. He frowned at the noticeable pinkish red mark on the teen's left cheek and neck. Concerned he pointed it out.

"Your cheek and neck are telling a different story. You don't have to lie to me Jack if you're hurt. Why don't you let me help clean you up and sooth your burns?" Pitch asked with suave smoothness dropping his voice to deep temptation.

Jack held in his shudder at Pitch's luxurious deep voice. Pitch held a gravity about himself to the winter teen. It's like playing with fire and trying not get caught or burned. The adventure of unknown possible outcomes. Jack was like a month… mesmerized by the flame of destruction. It was more than that though. The Nightmare King knew and understood exactly what the winter sprite suffered through. Pitch knowingly accepted that and his reckless rebellious behavior. Sure, sometimes the Boogeyman's patience ran thin with the boy, and a couple times the teenager thought he wouldn't be allowed back to the lair. However, Jack would return to Pitch's lair and he would be welcomed back. They argued often, but over the course of time the visits became friendlier.

Jack licked his lips slowly before answering. "It would be nice to have a clean hoodie, but I don't have any other clothes." Jack found it difficult to breathe.

Pitch smirked at the winter sprite. Jack may have not said yes, but he didn't say no either. The Nightmare King took that as a good sign to press the offer of assistance further.

"I suppose I could let you borrow some of my clothes while yours are cleaned." Pitch's voice was practically purring as he grinned at the frosted teen. His sharp teeth glinted in the dim light.

"You have actual clothes?" Jack rose his eyebrows surprised once again.

"I am not a barbarian, Jack Frost. I do enjoy having some luxuries and civility. Do you want your clothes clean or not?" The Nightmare King hastily questioned growing less patient.

"Sure. Yes, I would like that." Jack replied trying to use the little bit of manners he has learned recently.

"Hold on." Pitch said as he reached for Jack's shoulder.

Before Jack could respond his body fell through the darkness that appeared under him. He closed his eyes as the familiar sensation took over and his breathing hitched. The darkness still frightened the winter spirit sometimes. His eyes were still shut tight when the feeling stopped. Pitch chuckled low and deep amused.

"Here we are Jack. You can open your eyes now." Pitch's voice held its normal velvety smoothness, but was softer than usual.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at the Nightmare King, who looked like he was actually smiling for once instead of the smirk or grin he usually held. The teenager gave a small smile then looked around the new room he was now in. Normally when Jack entered any new rooms in the lair it was exploring by himself while looking for Pitch. A few times the Nightmare King discovered the teen had stumbled upon a room, and locked him in the room in total darkness by shadows for a few hours to teach him the lesson of respecting privacy. Plus, the Nightmare King did thoroughly enjoy feasting on Jack's emotions; especially his fear.

This room he soon discovered was Pitch's personal bedroom. The giveaway was the king sized canopy bed and dark wooden armoire in the corner. The room was bare of anything else minus the black leather arm chair by a side table placed across from the bed. The bed looked to be made from dark colored wood with a high head board and four posts that had intricate designs carved into them, the sheets and canopy black of course.

Pitch walked over to the armoire to search through the clothing and items it held. Jack followed the Boogeyman and now stood behind him taking in details of the wooden poles of the canopy. He was amazed by the brilliant intricate details of the carvings. It must have taken hours to complete, and a very steady hand. His attention snapped back to Pitch as he held something out.

"Here we are. This should fit you." Pitch stated handing Jack a grey long sleeve button up.

Jack took the shirt and walked over to the bed. He pulled his old favorite hoodie off and pulled the button up on. The sleeves went pass his hands. Jack turned to Pitch with pouted lips.

"It's too big." He said in a childlike pout.

Pitch eyed his pale flesh from the shirt remaining unbuttoned with a smirk. "That is the smallest size I could find. If you don't like it you could always just remain topless." Pitch's voice drifted low and seductive. "Most people would be thankful for an offer of clothes to change into."

"Thanks for the shirt." Jack replied shyly feeling self-conscious again.

Jack turned away from the Boogeyman's burning gaze blushing. Pitch's eyes were traveling his chest and abs hungrily. He shuddered as he began to button the shirt. When he was finished he turned to see the Nightmare King standing right in front of him. So close in fact, that he bumped into Pitch and fell seated onto the end of the bed. Pitch's eyes glinted with such desire Jack could feel himself become hot.

Grinning like a shark the Nightmare King reached out and grabbed Jack's arms. The young guardian's heart fluttered in suspense. Pitch then started to roll Jack's sleeve up.

"You were right. Your sleeves are too long." Pitch remarked as he leaned fixing the sleeves, placing his head next to Jack's.

Jack's heart raced at their closeness. He licked his lips and turned his head to Pitch. The Nightmare King switched to the other sleeve and Jack followed him watching. Pitch stopped and returned Jack's gaze. They were still for only a few seconds, and Jack couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something about this intense feeling he had. He felt hot… too hot. The memory of what happened in the kitchen only minutes before danced through his mind. Desire swelled and lodged itself inside him like a fiery coil, and the heat was going to burn him alive.

Unable to resist Jack gave in and crashed his lips into Pitch's. That's right; Jack Frost, the guardian of fun kissed Pitch Black the Nightmare King. Jack kissed passionately, and Pitch was more than willing to return the favor. Mouths parted, tongues clashed, and low moans sounded from their throats with hunger.

Jack ran his fingers through the Nightmare King's hair grasping the hair on the back of his head. Pitch positioned himself between Jack's thighs pressing against the frosted teen as he deepened the kiss. Jack's mind felt like it left his body as it responded to the Nightmare King's touch. His body hummed in pleasure of Pitch pressing into him, and he fell back onto the bed not being able to hold himself up any longer. Pitch stroked the winter teen's tongue with his own with hungry seduction starved for more. The young guardian couldn't hold back his throaty moan at Pitch's satin like tongue.

The Nightmare King used his shadows to bind Jack's hands above his head. Jack gasped breaking from the kiss panting.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" Jack questioned catching his breath feeling unsure of himself, and how comfortable he was being bound by the Nightmare King. It made him feel vulnerable.

Pitch grinned tracing kisses along the winter sprite's jaw line and running his hands down Jack's chest, abs, and then sides.

"Something we both want, Jack." Pitch responded with wicked seductiveness.

The frosted teen shuddered at his voice, feeling the needy and lustful pain low in his stomach. Being alone for so long this kind of attention was almost too overwhelming for his senses, but he snapped into reality enough to stammer into his nervousness and slight fear.

"W-wait…" Jack stuttered out causing Pitch to stop unbuttoning his shirt.

The Nightmare King raised an eyebrow feeling the winter teen's emotions able to read them clearly. Pitch was able to read people's fears and anxieties, but he could also do the same with other emotions. He could feed from the other emotions, but the ones that sustained him were the negative ones. A side effect from being the Nightmare King, and Pitch loathed it greatly. He looked at Jack's eyes.

"I am not going to hurt you Jack, you don't need to be fearful." The Nightmare King said in a gentle soothing voice.

Jack felt bad for making Pitch think that. He wasn't worried about pain. Okay, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried about pain, but that wasn't what made him worried. It was what they were about to do that worried him. The winter sprite might look like a playboy, but he had very little experience with speaking to people, never mind actually being physical. Jack looked to the side.

"It's not that.." Jack looked down where their bodies were currently touching.

"You have never done this before, have you? This is your first?" Pitch questioned softly.

Pitch may be the Nightmare King, but he wasn't about to make the winter teen regret being with him. Taking the winter sprite like this wouldn't be the proper thing to do. Pitch could do better than that for Jack's first time. He did have deep feelings for winter teen beyond attraction. The boy was going to be the end of him, he felt for sure. Imagine it, the Nightmare King being sensitive for one little winter sprite. But the more he was around Jack, the deeper he felt for him. It worried Pitch, because he didn't know how to respond or react some days. He would spend hours waiting in anticipation for the boy to visit, and by the time the boy arrived he was angry for missing the teen. An endless cycle of being plagued with desire, unwanted emotions, and being tormented by unlikely hopes and dreams.

".. this is.. I mean, you will be." Jack answered the Nightmare King's question weakly embarrassed.

Pitch waved a hand releasing the shadows holding Jack's wrists down earning a confused look from the winter teen. Jack furrowed his eyebrows in thought worried.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to." His voice sounded with worry. Did he upset Pitch?

The Nightmare King chuckled and put his hands on both sides of Jack's face for another kiss. The kiss was slower and more passionate than before. He broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Jack's ear.

"Shh, we are not stopping, pet. I am just going to make sure you thoroughly enjoy yourself." Pitch whispered in his ear.

Jack felt the burning sensation start to rise once again. The Nightmare King claimed his lips once more, and Jack wrapped his legs around Pitch's waist. The kiss started slow but became more heated as Pitch unbuttoned the teen's shirt. Jack was surprised with how warm Pitch's hands were are they roamed his now bare torso. He moaned into Pitch's mouth, who growled in response. It was taking everything Pitch had to not rip the teen's clothes off and fulfill his own needs relentlessly.

Jack's hips pushed up involuntarily brushing against Pitch's. The Nightmare King growled again approvingly at the action. Jack pushed his hips up again grasping the older man's shoulders, and his body twitched as his pants started feeling unbearably constrictive. Pitch pushed Jack's unbuttoned shirt down his arms and leaned back to take the winter teen's bare torso. The frosted teen looked absolutely ravishing. With the long sleeve shirt off and just around his arms, his head tiled slightly back, face flushed pinkish blue with now swelled bruising lips parted. Lust was clearly clouding the teen's lidded eyes.

"You look absolutely beautiful." The Nightmare King growled affectionately running his hands all over the winter sprite's torso.

"Tha-Thanks." Jack replied too overwhelmed to say anything cocky at the moment.

Wanting to feel more of the Boogeyman's heat Jack moved his hands from Pitch's shoulders to his chest. He carefully slipped his fingers under the black inky rob, sliding it from around Pitch's shoulders. Pitch leaned back down pressing his lips to Jack's as they felt the sudden urge to remove any articles of clothing blocking their closeness. The frosted teen trembled at the heat the Nightmare King held, and Pitch shivered at Jack's cold frosty touch. It seemed the more clothes they removed the more their need pushed for more. Soon it felt like they couldn't get close enough.

Clinging to the Boogeyman for dear life Jack felt frustrated. It was like the only way he would be satisfied is if he climbed right inside of Pitch. The Nightmare King flooded every possible sense he had. His heated flesh, passionate kiss, the hot breath on his skin, and how he tasted like dark clouds heavy with rain. The way Pitch smelled of wood smoke, pine, and earth, and his intense golden silver eyes hungry and longing.

The Nightmare King was consumed by the icy coldness that was Jack Frost. The way the teen tasted of fresh snow and vanilla, smelled of fresh air and freshly fallen snow. The surprising softness of his frosted skin, and how his icy touch was erotically pleasurable. His eyes glowing with innocence but full of longing desire. Jack was willingly giving himself to Pitch, and there was no sign of reluctance or disgust. Pitch could sense his affectionate emotion and unhindered trust. That's when the Nightmare King knew; he was never going to be willing to let him go. Even if he had to lock the winter sprite in a cage, or chain him to his bed for an eternity. Of course Pitch preferred that the winter sprite stay because he wanted to, but make no doubt. Jack Frost would be his. Now and forever.

The Boogeyman bit down on Jack's neck possessively and sucked. Jack threw his head back moaning offering more access to his neck. Pitch took no time biting, sucking and licking the offered flesh. As Pitch reached down and palmed Jack's hardened passion in his hand he whispered seductive words in the frosted teen's ear. Then he kissed, teased and nipped Jack's torso until he replaced his hand with his mouth making the teen toss back his head. Jack bucked his hips into the newfound heat unable to control himself. Pitch smirked and held the young spirit's hips down and continued working his mouth driving the teen mad. Soon he was unable to take it and he cried out as he succumbed to ecstasy.

Jack saw white as he drifted to another plane of existence. His cry of Pitch's name was lost to him. He wasn't even sure if it was loud enough to be heard. All he knew was his body was humming with pleasure he had never knew existed before. The young guardian laid there panting and trying to regain his surroundings.

The Nightmare King swallowed and smirked. 'Vanilla ice cream and a hint of blue now cone? Amusing and pleasant.' He observed Jack as he sat back up. The younger male looked like he was in a daze. Chuckling Pitch kissed along Jack's jaw ending at his lips. That seemed to bring his attention back and he felt jack already starting to press against him. Pitch smirked as he began to kiss Jack once again and prepare him for what was to come. As he lined himself up with Jack's entrance he looked the teen in the eyes.

"You are mine now, Jack. Mine. Do you understand? You belong to me and no other. There is no going back once I am inside you." Pitch whispered firmly.

Jack's eyes widened as he heard this. He was unsure of exactly how he felt about Pitch's words being that he was a free spirit. But he also did not want to be alone. The desperation for companionship can drive you to do things you never thought you would. Jack vigorously nodded his head, and Pitch smirked as he slide himself in with one solid thrust.

That night, in heated passion Jack Frost, the guardian of fun gave himself to the Boogeyman. This bonded them together more than Jack could have ever imagined, and the winter teen would bare the mark for the rest of eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are mine now, Jack. Mine. Do you understand? You belong to me and no other. There is no going back once I am inside you." Pitch whispered firmly.

Jack jerked awake grasping his left shoulder and gasping for air. The bright midday sun shone through the branches in his eyes where he had perched for a nap. Blinking and backing further into the nook of the tree he allowed his eyes to adjust.

That dream. It wasn't the first time he had it, and it wouldn't be the last. He pushed his hoodie over to the side where he had grasped it waking. There it was; the mark of ownership Pitch Black placed that night several months ago. The night the young winter sprite agreed to the Boogeyman's words not really knowing the extent in which he had meant.

Pitch bit the middle of Jack's left shoulder breaking the skin when finally reached climax. Jack felt a weird euphoric sensation of painful bliss at the action. It held a strange closeness that he couldn't really describe. It was like another level of taking each other into a bond. He didn't realize how right he was.

About two minutes after being bitten he felt intense burning. It felt like he was literally going to melt. Pitch had looked at the young winter sprite's panic with little remorse in his eyes, but still gave him comfort by holding him close.

"Don't worry, Snowflake. It'll be over soon. Calm down and breathe. It should only be a few more moments now." The Nightmare King spoke low and soothingly.

Jack tried to do as he said, but he felt like he was going to die by burning alive. Then as soon as it came, it was gone. Icy cold resumed once again. When he checked the bite it was partially healed, but now there was also blackish purple symbol resembling Pitch's dream sand. The symbol looked to be some kind of ancient seal or crest. Jack was going to ask the Nightmare King about it, but Pitch already started to explain.

"That is the symbol of my heritage. It marks everything that belongs to me. There is no way to remove it. You can damage the skin to the bone, and it will not disappear. It's permanent, Jack. I told you, there is no going back. _You are mine_."

After that night the dynamic of their relationship changed. Pitch and Jack became an official couple, with Pitch becoming more dominant and controlling. Sometimes even becoming abusive towards his little winter spirit. Both physically and emotionally, saying awful things and leaving him battered and bruised.

Pitch had a hard time expressing himself and it would quickly turn to anger or frustration. Jack had a hard time adjusting to someone needing to know what he was doing all the time among other things. Then there was the issue of Jack being a guardian. Pitch couldn't stand Jack spending time with the other guardians, saying it "poisoned his mind with whimsical drabble and unrealistic ideas". This is why the white haired teen had yet to tell the guardians about his relationship with the Nightmare King. They still had no idea about him spending time with Pitch Black. Jack knew that it was going to be a huge shock for them, and that many issues would ensue. That's part of the contributing factor of not telling them yet. He and Pitch were still having issues on their own. Never mind adding the guardians into the mix. It was all confusing and overwhelming.

Jack stretched his arms and legs before calling the wind to take him into flight. The wind ruffled his hair and twirled around him playfully. The frosted teen laughed at the wind's playfulness.

"Hey wind, take me to see my friend Jamie?" Jack questioned cheerfully. The wind blew harder in response sailing him towards the Bennett household.

The young guardian arrived at his friend's home expecting to see a bright and happy Jamie, but he was wrong. Jamie laid in his bed looking small and pale. There was a small trash can by his bed, and a plate of uneaten food on his night stand. Jack sucked in a breath and pushed the window open to enter Jamie's room. Jamie fluttered his eyes open to the window creaking.

"J-Jack?" Jamie questioned weakly.

"Yea.. hey kiddo. You look like you've seen better days." He responded softly.

Jack tried to mask his concern with his normal smile, but failed. Concern clearly showed on his face. The young guardian walked over and sat on the side of Jamie's bed looking down at his friend. Jamie's skin was clammy, and he looked smaller than his norm. Jamie was a small kid to start with, but it looked as though the kid had lost weight. His hair looked thin and dry; and he looked so, so miserable. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. The winter teen felt dread build up in his chest and his stomach drop. Jack had visited him the next day after he discovered him sick, but hadn't been back for a visit since from being busy with the weather, other guardians, and Pitch.

"Jamie, have you been sick this whole time?" Jack asked trying to stay calm.

Jamie looked out his window with tired eyes contemplating what to say. How was he going to tell him? He looked back to his guardian friend as he decided on what to say.

"Yes… Jack, there's something you need to know." Jamie said furrowing his brows having trouble with saying what it was he needed to say.

"Whoa, Jamie. What is going on? Are you alright? Why haven't you gone to the hospital?" Jack's voice laced with panic.

"I.. I have been to the hospital. I have been to the hospital twice a week for the past few months." He said closing his eyes before saying the next part. "The doctors figured out why I was so sick. I have leukemia… it's a type of cancer."

Jack's world grew dark and he stopped breathing. He felt bile build in his throat as he felt the room begin to spin. 'No… no. This can't be real. Jamie can't be sick! He just can't be..'

"Jack?" Jamie questioned slowly sitting up.

The winter spirit looked at him with blank eyes unable to process anything at the moment. They just looked at each other for an unknown number of minutes as Jack gathered himself.

"Is… Is it terminal?" Jack asked quietly.

Jamie gave a small smile. "No, they caught it in the starting phases. Dr. Hartman said if we had waited a week or two longer it would have advanced into the second stage. He said if we began treatment right away it would lessen the possibility for it to come back again in the future." He answered with his voice becoming fuller. The boy had a lot of spirit.

Jack nodded his head. "So, they know for sure you will get better?" Jack asked still needing to hear Jamie say it. He wanted to hear he'd be okay. Jamie couldn't lie.

"Jack, I will be okay. I am not going to let this beat me. We will be able to have snowball fights and play hide n seek in no time." His eyes determined and his voice firm.

Jack couldn't help but smile. Jamie's ability to always have hope, to always be positive. The winter teen ruffled the young believer's hair fondly, careful to not be rough. He then laid his back against the headboard of the bed, and set his crook against the night stand as Jamie settled back into the blankets and pillows. Silence took over for a little while until the Jamie broke it with a question that hit Jack hard.

"Jack, does it hurt to die?" He questioned pondering possibilities of the future.

One day Jamie would die. It was a part of life and Jack always tried to not think about it. Of course that was supposed to be a long time from now. When Jamie grew old and lived a full life. The winter sprite tried to put it as Jamie asking that for the future general curiosity, and not because he was sick or scared of dying soon.

"It's not pleasant. For me it was mostly scary… almost not real." Jack answered truthfully.

"Do you think….. I mean, if I died.. Do you think Manny would make me a spirit like he did you?" Jamie's voice got quieter towards the end of the question, but Jack heard it clearly.

Jack arrived at North's in the evening after staying with Jamie for a while. Jamie's mother insisted on Jamie having a bath that night to clean up before going to the hospital in the morning. Frozen tears lined the winter teen's cheeks from crying the whole way to the workshop for the guardian meeting. The wind tried to press and wrap itself into a hug around Jack to give him comfort. Jack put his arms out on either side of himself opening his palms and spreading his fingers. It was one of the ways he acknowledged his wind. The wind that was always there for him, watching and protecting him when needed.

"Thank you old friend." Jack whispered as he lowered himself through the window.

A cool breeze twirled around his head ruffling his hair, and touching his cheek gently before vanishing. North always left a window open for when Jack would appear. The room where they held meetings was the one that was always scheduled open for Jack's arrival. Otherwise Jack would have the option to come in through the window in the guest room that became his permanent room.

All four of the guardians made a special room for Jack in their own palaces telling him he could stay whenever he wished. He did stay in them a lot at first, but after a while it got lonelier than being alone without company. The guardians stayed so busy they hardly had time for him. Plus, being his nature was to wander he could easily feel too confined. Half way down into the room the winter teen could hear North and the others.

"Ah, Jack! Now we can start." North's voice full of his usual cheer.

Aster and Tooth sat across from one another at the table discussing healthier snack options for kids. Sandy sat beside bunny chiming in occasionally flashing symbols above his head. Jack who usually was full of excitement and boisterous mischievous fun slowly drifted down and sat at the table quietly. Surprised by the youngest guardian's behavior everyone's attention turned to Jack.

"Jack honey, what's wrong?" Tooth asked immediately. She took her hand and tilted Jack's up by his chin. She gasped. "Have you been crying? Sweet Tooth, tell me what's wrong." Tooth's voice sounding motherly as usual. She always made such a fuss over him.

Jack turned his face away not answering, so Bunny chimed in trying to press for answers concerned as well.

"What's got ya all worked up, Frostbite? Did some snow melt too soon?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

Jack took his crook he had been holding with both hands and slammed it onto the table with both hands still grasping it. Frost and ice erupted from the contact covering the whole table. The guardians jumped back from the unexpected outburst. His hands clutched his staff so tight his knuckles turned white. North decided to try and take control of the situation.

"Jack, we want to help. What is problem? We ask because we all care about you." The guardian of wonder's voice soft and thick with Russian accent.

The winter spirit felt himself holding in tears. He felt bad for slamming his staff, but Bunny made him irritated. This was serious. He tilted his face down to respond while his eyes casted across the table at the ice.

"I know. I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to.." The winter teen began to apologize.

"Jack, tis fine. Just tell problem." North responded gently urging for the problem to be revealed.

Jack breathed in deep and exhaled slowly preparing himself to tell them about his visit with their human friend. He told them about Jamie being sick and the condition he was in. About how he was clinging onto his inner strength as he battled the leukemia, and how his treatments wouldn't be completed for another few months depending on results. He told them everything Jamie said the doctor told him. Lastly he told them the questions Jamie had asked.

By the end he was barely able to contain tears. The guardians listened to him with grim expressions. Tooth had tears in her eyes, Bunny's ears had dropped flat against his head, Sandy looked down saddened, and North stood looking into the distance running his hand through his beard.

"Do you think….. I mean, if I died.. Do you think Manny would make me a spirit like he did you?" Jamie's words echoed in Jack's mind, and he shook his head to shake them out.

Jack looked around at his fellow guardians. "Well? Can't we do something to help Jamie? Like give him some kind of special medicine? I know we have to have something." The winter sprite inquired hopeful. He didn't like the grim faces he received. "He was there to believe in us when no one else did. We should help him any way we can." Jack added.

The guardians gave each other hesitated glances. The Tooth Fairy decided to be the one to explain, and fluttered over to Jack placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh sweetie. I'm afraid the only thing we can do is give Jamie encouragement. We are not allowed to help children any other way than what we have been given as a guardian." Tooth said softly.

Jack looked at her with shock. "What?! Why not? It's our job as a guardian to keep children safe!" The winter teen shouted prompting North to try explaining.

"Jack, we cannot interfere in natural sickness of humans. It would upset balance. We can only give hope, wonder, fun, dreams, and reminding what's important in life. Jamie will receive plenty of hope and he will be reminded why he wants to live. Jamie is important to all of us as well." North's voice caring and fluent with Russian accent.

"But why can't we make an exception for Jamie? Can't he be considered a special case? This is Jamie we're talking about!" The winter spirit felt exasperated.

The guardians looked to one another unsure of what else to say. Jack glanced around to his fellow guardians angered. Why couldn't anyone ever make him feel like his issues were important? This is why he never bothered them in the first place.

"You know what, forget it. I should have known to not bother you guys with it. You're probably too _busy_ for me or Jamie anyways. All you care about is working and schedules. You don't even have time for children!" Jack shouted the last part.

Before anyone could stop him he turned and flew up out of the window to the workshop. The wind was strong enough to push the guardians back and send things flying around the work shop. Jack could only hear faint shouts as the workshop became smaller in the distance.

Jack let the tears fall down his cheeks as he allowed himself to be freely expressive. A trail of ice and snow followed everywhere the winter teen passed causing havoc in the usually snow free areas. Spring spirits and Mother Nature would surely be ready to punish him if he was caught, but the winter sprite didn't care right now. What he cared about was Jamie. Jamie being healthy and care-free. Like children should be. Jake finally made it back to Burgess and landed beside his pond. He huffed miserably knowing that he had made a mess of not only the weather, but with the guardians too. He sat up and leaned against a tree and brought his knees to his chest. Crossing his arms on top of his knees he placed his face down on them as he tried to calm himself.

As Jack sat he realized he was no longer alone. He could hear a soft sound that resembled weeping. Concerned and curious he lifted his head and wiped his cheeks. Who else would be here? Normally no one ever came to the pond, especially now that it was dark. As his eyes scanned his surroundings he caught sight of small ripples in the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack squinted his eyes standing up. His crook held tightly in hand he began to approach the pond. There, by the water's edge, was a young girl crying. She laid on her side in a fetal position, covering her eyes with her hands while she quietly wept. The girl had dirty blonde hair with one bright green streak towards the front. Her hair appeared to go down the mid of her back, and her clothes were tattered and torn. As Jack studied her petite frame and possible height he realized that she was about his age. Well, if they were both human that is. The winter sprite couldn't tell the difference between mortal and immortal sometimes. There's such a variety of spirits.

The young girl was not only soaked with water, but soaked from bleeding as well. Worry swept through Jack. He didn't know who she was, but she needed help. Quietly Jack set his crook on the ground beside him, and put himself into a crouched position beside the young female. Softly he attempted to talk to her. There was the possibility that she may not even be able to see or hear him.

"Hey.. can you hear me?"

The girl stopped crying and removed her hands from her face. She slowly rose up onto all fours and growled lowly showing her teeth which had particularly sharp canines. Jack taken by surprise took a couple steps back holding his hands up in a peace making manner.

"Okay, I know you can hear me." The young guardian whispered to himself. "I'm not here to fight or hurt you. I'm just making sure you're okay. You're all alone and hurt." Jack said calmly. "Do you need help? I can help you." Jack added plastering a charming smile on his face to cover his nervousness.

After a small pause the young girl tilted her head to the side, and slowly tried to stand. Unable to put pressure on her right leg she began to fall. Jack quickly caught her before she could hit the ground. The girl looked up into Jack's eyes with an undefined emotion before passing out. The winter teen looked around the pond searching for any signs of another presence. Satisfied with confirming that they were indeed the only ones there he repositioned the young girl in his arms, and picked her up bridal style to carry to Pitch's lair. He wasn't about to leave the girl unconscious on the ground injured.

When Jack arrived at Pitch's lair the young teen saw that the Boogeyman was waiting for him. Pitch turned to welcome the young winter sprite, but confusion mixed with irritation hit him before he could speak. There his winter sprite was after being gone for so long from frolicking and meeting with those annoyingly joyful guardians with a girl in his arms. Pitch frowned. Correction; an injured unconscious girl the Boogeyman observed. Jack put on the most charming face he could with concern. His eyes pleading that they could help her before his mouth. The Nightmare King sighed.

"What have you found to care to health now?" Pitch asked tiredly. This boy was always bringing something home with him. Ranging from small animals such as squirrels and birds to lions and apparently young girls now. He never let the teen keep any of them, but he allowed the hurt animals to stay until healed near the entrances of the lair. Animals were one thing, but a person? No. No way.

"I found her by th-"" Jack began but was interrupted.

"Why did you bring her here? You should have taken her to the guardians. Get her out of my lair, now!" Pitch's voice strict.

The winter teen's brows furrowed. "But she's hurt. I don't know where her family is. She can't-"

"She is a spirit and will be fine. Now go put her back where you found her. Mother Nature or Man in Moon will do something about it or let her die. Most likely she will heal on her own." The Nightmare King's words hit Jack with a certain coldness.

Taking a few steps back Jack held the girl tighter, frost etched up the girl's arms and down her legs. "We can't leave her all alone!" Jack replied almost shouting.

"It will bode you well to not raise your voice at me." Pitch snapped with warning.

The winter sprite closed his mouth and was quiet a moment deciding to reproach the situation.

"Pitch, please… Can't we help her? For at least a couple days until she's able to better move around and fend for herself?" Jack pleaded. "She's all alone… " He added hopeful that there'd be some guilt he could tap into to sway things his way.

The Nightmare King sighed. He didn't want to be kind like this, yet this young frosted spirit made him want to be. Imagine it, a young sprite such as Jack Frost swaying him, the Nightmare King, to be a better person. Pitch clicked his tongue at himself. The things he does and puts up with for the teen.

"And who's going to care for her?" Pitch asked eyeing the frost etched on the unconscious girl.

"I will." Jack answered slightly relieved the Boogeyman is considering.

"By covering her with frost?" The Nightmare King asked gesturing to the lingering frost. It was then that Jack realized the girl was shivering in her sleep.

"I can hold back the frost better than before." Jack said more defensively than he meant.

Pitch raised one eyebrow at the frosty teen. Helping the girl he supposed wasn't so bad. As long as he kept up his reputation he really had nothing to worry about on his end. However, if Jack were to accidentally the girl freeze and that caused her to die? Jack would mope around and feel terrible for god knows how long. The Nightmare King didn't want to see him suffer like that. More often now Pitch preferred Jack's suffering when he disobeyed or needed to be punished. Pitch rubbed his temples. The boy was going to be the end of him.

"Jack, you know what happed with the dove. You have to be careful. You can't let your emotions rule your powers. Better control of your powers mean nothing if you can't keep emotions in check." The Nightmare King chided. "Also, do you even know how to treat such wounds as this? This girl looks to be in awful condition. Maybe even needing stiches." Pitch questioned already knowing the answer.

The winter teen looked down at the girl defiantly. "I can figure it out. Besides, she needs help and no one else was there. I know what that's like." He answered Pitch so adamant to help that the Nightmare King finally caved in.

"Well, she is going to need to stay in the room you used to use. It's going to take a lot of work cleaning her up and addressing her wounds." Pitch remarked.

Jack smiled relieved. "So.. She can stay?" He asked for confirmation.

"Just until she's able to fend for herself. Meaning when she can walk on her own." Pitch said the last part emphasized.

A couple hours later the young girl was carefully bathed, and her wounds were addressed. Unfortunately the green and yellow shirt she wore had to be cut off and thrown away. Not that there was a lot to throw away. It looked patched together like one would sow quilt pieces together. Her brown cropped pants had tears in them, but Pitch claimed he could fix them much to Jack's surprise. She had some serious wounds; as if she had battled a dragon or something. Her left ribs were fractured, two fractured ribs on the left side. Other injuries: right ankle broken in two places, broken right hand, serious lacerations and cuts across her left rib cage, right and left hips, right outer thigh, both arms, left cheek under the eye, and covering her back. It looked like something attempted to stab her right in the mid of her right side. She retained burns on her right leg and arm up to the shoulder, a busted lip, and multiple bruises all over her body. Most of the lacerations had to be stitched, and Pitch was amazed that the girl retained consciousness for as long as Jack described.

This brought Pitch to other issues that he needed to address with the winter sprite. Why was he back so early from the meeting with the guardians? Their meetings usually ran late into the night. Also, why did it look like Jack had been crying? The Nightmare King was sure he had done nothing that day to upset him. Why didn't the teen take the injured girl to the guardians? Pitch pursed his lips while in thought.

Just as Pitch was in thought of this Jack appeared back into the room with fresh bandages. Distracted by the tasks at hand the winter spirit put the bandages into the night stand drawer for later. Jack poured bloody water out of the basin beside the bed. The water formed into ice sculpted roses, the red in the water making the rose petals. Satisfied perfecting the roses he made fresh soft snow form in a swooping motion to clean the residue from the emptied basin. He then used that snow to form an ice vase for the roses, placing them on the night stand. Placing the basin back on the other side of the stand he filled the pitcher with hail, the pebble like ice pattering softly.

The Nightmare King watched the frosted teen amazed at how focused the frosted teen could be. There were moments when caffeine induced toddlers had a longer attention span than Jack Frost. Pitch couldn't help but admire his young lover's unique beauty, taking in the scene of Jack's focus and precise control of his powers. Jack's ability to create such beauty with his winter powers gave Jack an entrancing ethereal appeal.

Finished with filling the pitcher Jack placed it back into the basin, and looked at the young girl. Bandages covered most of her body, and her forehead was covered with small beads of sweat. Her bruises, cuts and scrapes all looked red and angry. The Nightmare King said that she would need to stay cool for her swelling to go down. Jack carefully parted the black robe that clothed her battered form. He placed a finger gently on her side laying a thin layer of frost over the bandaged frozen ribs. He did the same thing over the rest of her body covered in bandages. Lastly, he covered her forehead as well. Finished with covering her in frost that wouldn't melt he closed her robe, and pulled her blanket up to her chin. Not that she really needed the robe, because the girl was practically wrapped like a mummy. But it crossed his mind she might freak out about having nothing on.

The bluish purples that covered so much of the small petite female still did not take away from her allure. If anything it added to her appeal, and it filled the young guardian with questions and curiosity. She seemed so wild, her hunter green eyes had held such ferocity. She was obviously distrusting of contact. What had happened to her? How old is she and what kind of spirit was she? Jack's mind buzzed with wonder.

The Nightmare cleared his throat. He didn't mind Jack's curiosity with this young girl, but the young winter sprite was hovering too much for Pitch's liking. The disturbance of the silence snapped the young guardian's attention to the Boogeyman. Now that the girl was taken care of there were questions that needed answers, and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

"There is nothing else we can do for the girl now. Let's leave her alone and talk. I have some questions that you need to answer for me." Pitch's voice was calm and collected, but Jack knew better than to object.

Dark shadows surrounded the Nightmare King and Jack swallowing them and dropping them into Pitch's study. The fire place was already lit giving the room a warm glow. The room was always well kept despite the rest of the lair being covered in dust. Jack was certain the only rooms the Nightmare King kept clean were the kitchen, bedroom, study, and bathroom.

That being said; the library looked hazardous at the moment with books stacked into different piles, and papers strewn about Pitch's old fashioned letter desk. The adjacent black leather chairs even held a few books. Slots were empty from where the books had left the destined places they sat from the book shelves in the room. The Nightmare King watched amused at the frosted teen's bewilderment of the disorganized room.

"Never mind the appearance of the room for now. I want to know what you're doing back so early. You are usually out late the days you have a meeting. As much as I dislike you spending time with your jolly guardians.." Pitch's voice held a certain distaste and his upper lip curled slightly. He then continued his lip reseeding. "There seems to be something wrong. What happened?" He asked walking closer to his young lover taking a hand in his.

Jack looked to the fire place not really wanting to talk about it. He shook his head. "I don't really want to talk about it. I kind of had a rough day."

The Nightmare King tightened his grip on Jack's hand making Jack squeeze his eyes together as he tried to pull away. Pitch held firm not letting it go.

"Snowflake, did the guardians say something to you to upset you?" Pitch inquired with obvious irritation. The Nightmare King hated when someone caused his little winter spirit to be unsettled.

Jack gazed at his hand in Pitch's wondering if this would end up causing a fight. That was something he tried to avoid if possible. Their flaring tempers and emotions often led to uncontrolled actions. Especially Pitch, because his first reaction tended to be lashing out in frustration or anger.

"Well, then start from the beginning." Pitch ordered more than suggested.

Jack looked up to the Nightmare King's face. Pitch's eyes held a mix between concern and irritation. The young winter sprite sighed in defeat.

"This morning I left and performed my duties laying snow on the mountains in Europe. With the steady climate changes there's not any snow needed anywhere else right now. The temperature is hotter now so I flew back and rested in a tree."

Pitch looked at him expectantly. "And? How was your rest?" Pitch urged for the winter sprite to continue.

Jack remembered his dream but shook his head from the memory not wanting to bring it up. His older lover knew about his dreams often turning into nightmares. It wasn't really a bad dream, and Jack knew how Pitch hated when he had bad dreams. With being the Nightmare King the only thing Pitch could do was make sure he was not the cause of them. Pitch made it an order to his nightmares and fearlings if they touched Jack in any way other than positive for his wellbeing would result in severe consequences. His winter sprite was to be untouched, and disobeying the order was not an option for those who desired living. If that's what you wanted to call their existence.

"It was fine. No nightmares." He answered firmly making sure the Nightmare King held no doubt in the answer.

Pitch nodded his head. "Very good. What did you do after resting? I highly doubt you rested until the meeting." He held an air of knowing in his voice being that he was all too aware of the young winter teen not being able to be still for long.

Jack felt his stomach start to form knots and his grief for his friend weigh heavily. "I visited Jamie." He mumbled looking down.

Pitch huffed and reached his other hand to tilt the winter teen's head up. "You know I hate when you mumble like that. I can't hear what you are saying." The Nightmare King's voice concerned but also lightly demanding.

"I visited Jamie!" Jack answered with his voice a little louder than he meant. He quickly wished he hadn't have done it. Why did he have to practically yell?

Pitch blinked a couple times at the young teen's outburst and his lip curled. His grip on Jack's chin tightened while he let go of the teen's hand. "Do not raise your voice at me!" He snarled.

Jack felt his heart beat harder as he pulled to get out of the vice like hold. "I- I didn't mean to. I'm sorry… I am just frustrated about Jamie.. and then the guardians.." the winter sprite scrambled to explain.

Pitch loosened his hold with his interest peeked. What was going on with the human boy that could frustrate his lover? The pair always got along. Then the thought occurred to him that Jack could be losing his first believer. The Nightmare King knew the devastating effects of losing believers.

"And what about Jamie? Is he losing his belief in the guardians? It is part of growing up. Jamie can't-"

"No, that's not it at all." Jack interrupted frustrated. The last thing the young guardian wanted to think about was Jamie forgetting him.

"Then what's the issue?" The Nightmare King huffed letting go of Jack's chin, and placing his thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose while his eyes closed.

Jack rubbed where Pitch held his chin trying to sooth the heated skin that was sure to bruise. "Jamie is sick." He replied quietly.

"That's normal." Pitch responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jack balled his hands into fists by his sides at Pitch's nonchalance. "I mean he's really sick. Like… he has cancer." The winter sprite tried to sound angry, but his tone was too sad to be anything other than the sound of devastating sadness.

Pitch's jaw slacked slightly at the revealed news as he looked at his little lover. Jack looked so sad and burdened by the boy's sickness. It took the Nightmare King a moment to respond.

"This is an official diagnoses?" He questioned softly.

Jack brought his hands to his face covering his eyes as tears threatened to fall. "Yes." He answered quietly.

The Nightmare King felt strange sadness for not just his little winter sprite, but for the human child as well. Pitch may enjoy causing children fear, but he doesn't wish actual harm on them. Besides, a child dying doesn't do him any good. He needs them for fear, and for them to be fearful they have to be alive. He also has formed some kind of penance with himself from protecting the humans with fear. It may not be the way everyone agrees with, but it's better to fear the woods than get eaten by a hungry wolf. Pitch stepped forward and wrapped Jack into a hug.

"I'm sorry Snowflake. I didn't realize how serious of a situation it was." His voice was soothing and gentle.

Jack lost his ability to hold back any longer and gave way to the tears. They stood there in the tight embrace while sobs wracked the teen's body. Tears spilled until there were none left and he was ebbed down to sniffles. Pitch stayed quiet softly rubbing circles on his lover's back and waited for him to continue with what he had left to tell about his day.

"I wanted them to help, but they wouldn't." Jack said quietly, his voice sounding childlike.

"Who wouldn't help what?" Pitch asked softly leaning back to look at the teen's face.

"The guardians. I told them about Jamie, and they said they couldn't help him other than using what they already use. I thought that because it was Jamie that they'd make an exception. But.. but they wouldn't." Jack's voice sounded full of disbelief, but it switched to slight guilt when he added the next part. "So I yelled at them and flew off. That's when I found the girl by the pond."

The Nightmare King ran his fingers through the teen's hair and sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, the guardians were right. Human sickness helped keep the natural balance of the world. Not only for humans; but for all things. Pitch realized months ago that upsetting the balance like he tried to do was wrong. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud. There are some exceptions the rules of the way it works of course, but mostly everything needed to change naturally. Otherwise chaos would ensue, and that could cause an apocalyptic event making mass extinction.

"I suppose they are right, Snowflake. You-"

Before Pitch could finish Jack jerked away from him. "What? You too? Jamie is like family... He's special. Why can't there be an exception?!" Jack's voice rose in frustration.

The Nightmare King tried to hold onto patience and empathy by clenching his jaw. "Jack, I know you are upset, but try to calm down and lower your voice."

He took a few steps towards the winter sprite to hold him again. Jack backed away balling his hands into fists.

"How am I supposed to be calm in any way?" He answered defiantly. Without thinking Jack shouted his next words. "You don't even know what it's like to lose someone you love!"

The young winter guardian instantly covered his mouth with his hand regretting his words as soon as he saw Pitch's face. Jack watched as Pitch's face went through a brief series of emotions going from shock, to hurt, to something undefinable, to anger. The frosted teen gulped as Pitch's lips turned into a snarled expression showing his pointed teeth. Before Jack knew what was happening Pitch back handed him hard sending him to the floor. Jack fell back and put a hand to his face partially dazed.

"How dare you speak to me that way." Pitch growled out while landing a kick to Jack's ribs knocking air from his lungs emitting a nasty cracking noise. "I will teach you to think before you speak." The Boogeyman said darkly, and Jack became aware that he obviously hit a raw nerve for the Nightmare King.

The young winter sprite rolled into a fetal position to protect himself the best he could. Pitch kicked his side once again making Jack hit the book case. A few of the books fell onto him and the floor. Pitch clicked his tongue.

"Get up." Pitch demanded. Jack stayed quiet and unmoving causing Pitch to get angrier. "I said get up! Now!" the Boogeyman yelled.

Jack rose to his feet wobbling. Immediately Pitch slapped the teen's face making his lip split as his face snapped to the side. Jack spit out the blood and looked back to the Nightmare King as his blurred vision cleared. He hated knowing he hurt Pitch just then, and Jack told himself he deserved being punished for it.

"I- I'm sorry.. I wasn't thinkin-" He stumbled over the words but was interrupted by Pitch.

"You're right." Pitch said quietly sounding eerily calm. "But I will fix that."

Before Jack could think or react Pitch's foot connected with his face causing his nose to make a sickening loud crunch sound. The winter teen flew sideways onto his back going farther than the Nightmare King had intended. Jack's vision blurred into dark as he flew back. Stunned from the kick to the face it took a few moments for Jack to feel the discomfort, but once noticed he screamed in pain. Agonizing burning everywhere; all over his body. That's when Jack had the horrified realization; he had landed in the fire place. The next thing he knew everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack! Come play with us!" Jamie Bennett hollered over to Jack waving his hand excitedly.

"Jamie? What are you doing out of bed? Aren't you too sick to be out here in the snow?" The winter spirit replied confused.

When did he make it snow? Is was already well into spring. Jamie appeared suddenly closer to Jack then he remembered smiling up at him. He tilted his head to the side giving a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean Jack? Come on, let's play!" Jamie said tugging the winter teen's hand.

Walking a few steps forward Jack realized that they were now by his pond. The young guardian looked around confused once again. What was going on? This doesn't seem right. Weren't they just in Jamie's yard? When he looked down at Jamie he saw that the boy was completely still looking straight ahead. His expression was blank.

"Jamie? What's up?" Jack questioned concern.

Jamie said nothing, only lifted his arm and pointed across the pond. Jack looked to where he was pointing and saw a young blonde girl laying by the water's edge. The young guardian's heart hammered in his chest. It was the same girl he had helped before. Jack's mind felt foggy, and he tried to think clearly. As he looked at the girl he realized she wasn't breathing. Her body laid perfectly still and lifeless. Jack started to tremble and then he felt someone grasp his hand. Looking down he saw Jamie holding his hand, the same blank expression void of any emotion on his face. Jamie put a finger to his lips still watching the girl.

"Ssshh, Mother Nature is coming." Jamie's voice sounded monotone, and it made the hair stand on the back of Jack's neck stand.

Jack heard a sound and looked back to the girl. Mother Nature knelt by the girl touching her chest whispering something. Life flowed back into the girl, and she sat up scared and confused. The young guardian watched in wonder and curiosity, but he looked down when he felt Jamie move. Jack gasped in complete shock and terror. Jamie was melting away rapidly aging, smiling as he looked up at Jack.

"It's okay Jack. Humans die. Do you think Manny will help me since no one else would?" His voice withered away to a whisper as his body finally disintegrated into dust.

Jack stammered back in total shock, and he felt the burning pain in his body. Everything started to turn dark and hot. The pain was so great he thought that he would melt. Right on queue he felt a runny wetness on his body. He looked at his hand to check if it was melting away, and panic overflowed as he saw that he was indeed melting. Half of his hand was gone!

Stumbling forward he tried to step into the pond, but it froze. Desperately needing the cold water he stomped onto the ice. The ice broke and he fell through, but instead of feeling relieved his panic increased. Jack still feared the water, and being submerged was horrifying. He kicked and struggled to resurface, but he only sank deeper into the water. The feeling of water clogging in airways and being alone and dying resurfaced. His vision burred and his movements slowed. 'Drifting away…. I'm all alone….'

Jerking himself forward, Jack gasped and gulped for air. Painful burning shot through his body, and his ribs screamed out in agony. The young guardian frantically searched the room finding it was dark with little light.

"Snowflake, it's alright." Pitch said soothingly as he appeared immediately by his young lover's side. "You were having another nightmare. Lay back now, you can't move around like that now." The Nightmare King said laying the teen back down onto the bed, and keeping hold of one hand.

Jack shook as the adrenaline and pain rippled through his body, and waited until the pain ebbed away to a dull ache to think. As it subsided he observed his surroundings and gathered his thoughts.

'Pitch and I were talking in the library. He got angry and… and he punished me.' The young guardian's breathing increased heavily, making his ribs ache painfully. 'Oh my god… I was on fire!' Jack felt panic rise in his chest. 'That was… I could have actually died. Pitch has never taken it _that_ far. I mean, he's pushed my limits. But Fire!?'

Laying still Jack tried to sum up how badly he was injured. His nose was definitely broken, but felt like it had positioned to heal properly. His ribs had cracked if not broke, and were currently bandaged. Moving his hand to his face he felt his lip. Where it had split earlier is already healing, and it was now scabbed closed. Bandages covered varied places on his body, and those were the places Jack guessed his skin had burned. He could feel that a creamy ointment had been applied to the burns. Jack lowered his body temperature along with the room to make himself more comfortable.

"Jack.." Pitch's voice was full of guilt. "I never meant for this to happen. Don't get me wrong, you needed to be reprimanded. I am not sorry for punishing you. However, this was not my intention. I regret hurting you this badly." The Boogeyman held Jack's hand in both of his. "You know I would never mean for it to go this far, don't you?" Pitch asked looking his young lover in the eyes.

Jack stayed silent unsure of how he should respond. Anger weighed heavy as an option, but the young winter teen couldn't get the image of Pitch's hurt face out of his head. Jack held a mix of emotions fleeting as soon as they came in an endless cycle, looping around and around. Instead of saying anything he only hummed an undecidable answer closing his eyes hurting from it. From the day, for his human friend, for the slight feel of betrayal from the guardians, for the girl who seemed all alone, from arguing with Pitch, and his now physical pain. The weight of it all dragging him down into a pit of despair.

Pitch could read Jack's emotions and it made him sick to his stomach. The Nightmare King did not want to admit it, but he did regret hurting Jack like this. What his little winter sprite had said did hurt him. It struck a chord and he wasn't expecting for the teen to say it, or for it to hurt him the way it did. Only recently within the past one hundred years has most of the memories of his long lost family returned him. Years of battling for complete control over his mind he was able to get majority of his memories back, and maintain total control of the fearlings and nightmares.

The Boogeyman had a miserable and wonderful time with his newfound "freedom" of not being controlled, but loathed and hated his bestowed fate as the Nightmare King. It only made his want for revenge deeper to the guardians and Man In Moon. Anger towards Man In Moon for not protecting his daughter after becoming the Nightmare King, and the guardians for taking what he had as the Nightmare King.

What angered him the most is that after all this time, Pitch still could not remember or figure out all the details of what exactly happened to his daughter. All he knew for certain is that he lost her. The Boogeyman mourned for his wife, because he remembered her only to suffer the loss of her once again. Having died in child birth to his only daughter the loss of Seraphina was that much more painful. The most precious parts of his life ripped away. So yes, Pitch Black knew what it was like to lose a loved one. There was no way for Jack to know that, though. Pitch had never told him.

Pitch reached out a hand and stroke Jack's soft white hair. He then held a cup up to his young lover's lips.

"Drink this. It has medicine for the pain in it." Pitch ordered softly, and Jack drank as he was told being in too much discomfort to be defiant. The drink was cool and comforting; making Jack drink greedily. The Nightmare King waited until the young teen finished before his next order. "Sleep. We will talk more when you wake."

Jack didn't have the energy to argue. It's not like it would have made a difference this time anyways. His eyes were already feeling heavy as his body urged him to sleep. No doubt the pain medicine had something to do with feeling suddenly sleepy. Jack closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

Jack woke from dreamless sleep to a tantalizing sound. It was deep and sensuous sending pleasurable tingles through his body. Opening his eyes Jack realized it was Pitch quietly singing as he sorted through the armoire. The words were lucidly flowing in some foreign ancient language sounding beautiful and romantic. The situation would have been romantic and pleasing had it not been the fact it was stemmed from injuries from fighting. What had started as a smile gave way to a frown.

The young guardian sat up and leaned against the head board noticing that the pain was barely noticeable. Making a swift analysis of his body he noticed it was almost completely healed minus the light burns that still marred his skin. His ribs still felt a little sore, but not nearly as bad as they had been. All the bandages that covered his body before were now gone, and bluish red marks covered varied places on his skin. He frown at the marks as troublesome thoughts returned on how he received them. Without being conscious of it he lowered his body temperature and the surrounding air.

"I am happy to see you awake, Snowflake. How do you feel?" Pitch turned from the armoire, his voice soft.

The young winter teen didn't know how to respond at first. The Nightmare King looked concerned, and dark bags under his eyes suggested days without sleep. Jack's lips went thin and he tilted his head contemplating how to answer. Settling on what to say he spoke.

"Better now. Only a little discomfort. How long have I been sleeping?" His voice sounded rugged as his throat felt uncomfortably dry.

Pitch quickly walked to the bedside table to hand his young lover a glass of water. Jack drank it down in quick gulps. When he finished he filled the cup with icy water and drank it down slower than the first glass. He held the empty glass in his lap and looked to Pitch for an answer.

"You've been asleep for a good while. Three days. Today is the morning of the fourth." The Boogeyman answered with his head slightly bowed.

Jack blinked incredulously. Almost four days? The white haired teen supposed it wasn't that big of a surprise. Being a winter spirit any injury that's heat related normally took longer to heal. Jack tried to block out the memory of the burning pain of the fire. He shook his head lowering the temperature of the room more, and kicked off the sheets. A blush immediately burned into his cheeks as he realized he was fully nude.

"Your clothes were ruined. They were not able to be repaired, so I got you new clothes to wear." The Nightmare King gestured to the small pile of clothes folded and carefully placed at the foot of the bed. "There's extra clothes for you next to mine in the armoire now as well." He pointed to the clothes. "They are the closest I could find to your usual clothes. There's some other things I picked out, just in case you'd want to be able to change. They should all be your size."

Jack nodded looking at the armoire and then back to his lap. He managed to mumble a quiet "Thank you" as he pulled the blanket over his lap.

Pitch sat down on the edge of the bed facing his young lover. Having taken time to think on how to best repair the damage done to their relationship; Pitch decided it was time to tell his Snowflake about some of his past. Talking about the past was never easy for the Boogeyman, and he felt his chest growing tight as he thought of how to begin.

"Darling.." Pitch began softly, "you have shared with me some of yourself. Told me things of your past. A great deal more than I have." He swallowed trying to make sure his voice stayed even.

"You haven't told me anything about yourself really. Nothing of your past." Jack remarked quietly with heavily guarded emotion. Right now he wanted to yell and scream at his older lover. 'How could you have done that to me?! You took it too far! You could have killed me, Pitch!'

"I know… it's not a subject that's easy for me." Pitch gazed down at his lap. "There's a lot that is difficult for me to acknowledge about it. So much pain…. So much loss." His voice almost cracked on the last word.

It was enough to grab at Jack's attention. Something about the Nightmare King's tone and how he acted. Was he trying to be open now? Did what happen in the library prompt this desire or need to divulge information to the white haired teen? Calmly with interest for his older lover to continue, Jack reached out a hand and clasped it around Pitch's hand. It was light and full of encouragement. Pitch moved his body to face Jack more, and turned his palm up to hold the small hand holding his.

"I am not sure if you are aware, but I wasn't always known as Pitch Black, the Boogeyman or the Nightmare King. I was someone to look up to. Someone who was loved by people, and a person to admire. I protected… I protected the world from darkness." Pitch paused and looked to the center of the bed, as if there was a movie playing his words. Jack stayed silent listening.

"I married young, only eighteen years old. She was barely seventeen." Jack felt a pang of jealousy from the revealed information, but pushed it aside too caught up in the Nightmare King's words. "We didn't care how young we were, and I was already successful as a soldier so no one objected to our wedding. Katherine was unlike any other I had ever met. Fiery and smart mixed with kindness and compassion. It wasn't long after marriage to Dianna she became pregnant with our first and only child." Pitch kept his focus to the same spot, but his eyes fluttered a few times as he calmly took some breaths to get the building pressure in his chest bearable.

Jack feeling shocked at the revelation said nothing. Guilt started building inside of him when his shouted words shot through his mind. "You don't even know what it's like to lose a loved one!" The young teen bit his lower lip now feeling ashamed.

"We knew the risk of child birth so young. Her frame was so petite. Dianne knew what could happen but reassured me that it was worth it. It was a difficult for her, but she held herself with gracefulness and bravery. Doing everything possible to ensure a healthy child. I was away…" Pitch's voice cracked, and Jack looked into his older lover's eyes to see them glassy. "I was called away for battle when she fell into labor. By the time I returned my daughter had arrived into the world, and….. and my beloved Dianne had left." A tear streamed down Pitch's cheek.

"Seraphina. She was beautiful and held her mother's wit, kindness and compassion. Always held a fondness for the stars and exploring." Pitch's brows furrowed. "I left her when she was still young to protect her from the darkness. The darkness that was allowed to consume me!" Pitch growled the last sentence mournfully and angrily. "So now you know. I know the pain of loss." His voice becoming mournful again.

Jack stayed silent but pulled his older lover into his arms laying them down onto the bed. He never knew that Pitch had been married or had a daughter. He felt angry still about what happened, but this knowledge dampened his anger. Jack felt loss from his own family, but his memories were still coming back to him. Not huge things, just small things here and there that would hit him. He was taking his time with the memories from Tooth's magic on his teeth. Not wanting overwhelm himself. Imagining how his lover must feel, he couldn't do it. Jack held Pitch trying to shoulder some of his grief to lessen the burden.

"I don't know." Pitch said after a while. Jack looked to him questionably. Pitch continued, "I don't even know what became of my daughter. I can't remember what happened to her."

Jack softened his gaze. He wasn't sure if Pitch was human, or some other kind of race of star people or something of the sort. Was he immortal before becoming the Nightmare King? But wouldn't that mean his wife would have been too? Pitch watched Jack while thinking. He already told his young lover this much, why not a little more?

"I was guarding the nightmare men and fearlings when they… they got out and possessed me. I did not regain control of my mind for some time. By then my home, my people, it was all destroyed." The Nightmare King didn't go past that. He did not want to say the sentence taking responsibility of the destruction, but Jack's enlightened eyes made it clear that he didn't have to.

The young guardian's heart sunk taken over by grief and sadness. The guilt and remorse that Pitch must carry… it's amazing that he was able to be civil on any level and not completely driven mad. Jack couldn't hold back the tears that flowed down his cheeks. The Boogeyman was not exaggerating pain and loss by any means. It made his words that much clearer and understandable in the Artic when he approached the young teen to join his side. "I don't know what it's like to be cast out? To not be believed in? To long for a family? …" The last sentence especially made Jack's heart ache. It made the guilt of refusing the Boogeyman flair, but only a little. He knew he had still made the right decision in the end.

"Pitch." The young teen said sadly. "I'm.. I'm so sorry." He hugged his older lover closer, and he was held tighter in return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I realize that I accidentally called Dianna by the name Katherine. Sorry if there was any confusion. **

Pitch Black and Jack Frost awoke to a blood curling scream of terror. Both jerked fully alert and that's when Pitch remembered; the young girl. Jack clung to his older lover when he suddenly felt the blackness wrap around himself and Pitch, dropping them through the darkness. The young teen's heart pounded as his mind struggled to keep up with what was happening. They arrived in what Jack used as his personal room to find the young girl belligerently struggling from the bed onto the floor.

Panicked eyes searched over her own body as she accessed the situation. Clothes that weren't her own clothed her body. Her body ached all over from injuries that appeared to be healing, but not quite there yet. The girl's mind raced. 'Where am I? What's going on and who brought me here? I had fought that… wait, that boy! Oh my god…'

Pitch and Jack stepped from the darkness snapping her away from her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes and crouched into a position like a predator ready to attack. Teeth bared and a growl drifted from her throat.

The Nightmare King could read her emotions clearly and immediately knew what her greatest fear was.

"Now now. That's not a very nice way to thank the ones who helped your wounds, and you shouldn't be moving like that yet. It will make your injuries swell. We aren't going to hurt you in any way, and I guarantee you we have not done anything other than addressed your injuries." Pitch said smoothly and calmly placing his hands in a peace making position taking another step closer.

The girl backed up a step and blinked her eyes a few times. 'That guy… I have seen him before somewhere..'

Jack stepped forward a couple steps with his hands up similar to the Boogeyman's and tried to give his most charming smile. "Hey, nice to see you awake." He said cheerfully as if the girl wasn't acting like a wild animal.

The girl paused weighing her options. There was no way she could escape right now. It didn't seem like they hurt her further or violated he in any way. They also didn't forcefully try to restrain her and it was noticeable that she had bandages. Giving in to attempting to be less hostile she perked up sitting on her knees. If she was going stay she supposed introductions and getting acquainted would help. It was against what she was accustomed to. Trusting or giving anyone the option to know her in any way always ended up hurting her. She pushed past her thoughts and looked at the two guys standing watching her.

Pitch felt the enormous waves of emotions the girl was currently going through. It repulsed him, because of what the girl's greatest fear was.

"Please, return to the bed so your injuries are not stressed. They have not had enough time yet." Pitch said in a calm manner removing his hands from the air to tuck behind his back.

The girl ignored his request to ask some questions before complying. "Who are you?" She asked with parched voice that wavered more than she cared for.

"Oh, I'm Jack Frost and this is Pitch Black. We're spirits, like you." The young teen answered trying to keep calm. Excitement dripped from his voice from the girl finally talking to them. "We're spirits like you, so I guess that sums up why we can see each other." He stated next and then quickly feeling silly; stating the obvious and all.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked unconcerned with whether or not the obvious was stated.

Jack's face twisted confused. "You were hurt and alone. It's not like I'd just leave you there."

"No one does something for someone else without a payment in return. What do you want? I refuse to slave for you." The girl's eyes held intense expression, and her voice mirrored it.

"What? No. We are just helping you. You don't owe us anything for it." The winter sprite replied taken aback.

"Perhaps you would have preferred to stay by the water's edge and suffer? Jack found you and brought you here. End of story. There is nothing I want nor require from you." Pitch frankly stated losing patience.

The girl sat still for a moment mulling what was said over. She tried to stand, but her body refused to move. Embarrassed she tried to play it off by sitting on her bottom. She hated looking weak in front of anyone. Especially men.

Pitch extended his shadows to her and helped her up by carrying her to the bed. She squirmed feeling another wave of panic, but it receded when the shadows placed her onto the bed. She looked away and mumbled a 'thank you' feeling exhausted.

Jack walked up to the bedside table and poured her some water from the pitcher, which she drank quickly in large gulps.

"What's your name?" the frosted teen asked curiously. The girl just looked at him like he grew another head. "I told you our names, but you never gave us yours."

"Jack, it's quite alright. Maybe we should let her rest some more before asking any questions." Pitch said trying to make sure that the girl wouldn't crack under sudden questions.

Jack turned his head to gaze at his older lover, but then the girl spoke.

"Clara… I mean Clair." She answered quietly laying back to rest her aching muscles.

"How old are you, and what happened to you?" The winter guardian couldn't hold back his questions.

"Jack!" Pitch's voice held a certain warning that the teen pushed aside for the moment.

"Um.." The girl wasn't sure how to answer. She died a day before her birthday, but was rebirthed by Mother Nature's doing, and has been living as a spirit ever since. "Seventeen I guess." She answered deciding that technically she was still seventeen.

"I'm eighteen! I've never met another spirit my age before!" Jack said excitedly.

The girl just weakly smiled in response. Tiredness was settling heavily upon her. The Nightmare King walked to the bedside and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Why don't you lay down and rest some more? We can get more pleasantries done later." Pitch suggested to the girl who faintly nodded in response.

Jack then became aware that he should stop talking now. "Yea.." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck and looking to the side.

Clair was already asleep when the young guardian looked back at her. Gently he pulled the covers over her and tucked them in so she wouldn't get cold.

Pitch and Jack appeared back into Pitch's bedroom by shadow. Jack sat down on the bed with excitement. He had met someone his own age, and she was a spirit. Maybe they could eventually become friends and do fun stuff together. Pitch watched amused at his young lover's excitement, the edges of his lips curling into a smile.

"Is this the first time she woke up like that?" Jack asked generally curious.

"She has not woken quite like that before. Clair seems to have some issues with night terrors. I have been trying to therapeutically help it with a dream influencing method I have been working on." Pitch answered honestly.

"Wait, what dream method?" The teen asked confused. Pitch couldn't influence dreams other than a negative way, right?

"Since discovering the issues you've been having sleeping I have been developing my dream sand to do other things other than cause nightmares. The new sand allows me to actually enter myself into a person's dream. As in I travel through the shadow of the dream sand into the sub conscious and am able to actually be seen or heard directly. It gives me the advantage to be able to curve the direction of the dream."

"But won't the dark dream sand bend it into a nightmare eventually?"

"Not if I won't allow my nightmare to touch it."

"But why would you help her like that? Are you using her as a guinea pig?"

Pitch arched an eyebrow. Jack could be incredibly perceptive when he wanted.

"I will admit that I am testing it with her before you so that I can make sure the kinks are out before trying it on you. However, I also will say her nightmares are very different from yours. No one should have the type of fear that plagues her." Pitch said sitting beside his young lover.

"What do you mean?" The young winter teen didn't want to push it with the questions, but at the same time he wanted to know. What could be such an offensive fear that the King of nightmares would want to stop it?

Pitch sat quiet for a moment considering how to answer. He decided it was best to answer as simple as possible.

"Something vile even for me. Rape." He answered quietly with a serious note in his voice.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows looking Pitch in the eyes not understanding. It was then the Nightmare King knew the next question to come.

"What is that?" Jack asked with his head tilted to the side.

Jack sat alone on the bed sickened and his stomach churning with disgust. Questions rang through his mind. 'Did something like that happen to Clair? Was it something someone threatened her with? Did it happen to her before becoming a spirit? Has she always been a spirit? Did she die before becoming a spirit? Who made her one?' The young guardian put a hand to his forehead suddenly recalling the dream he had. The dream he had of Mother Nature bringing her human form to life as a spirit. What had caused that dream to happen?

"Looks like you're still deep in thoughts. Perhaps I should have not told you.." The Nightmare King's voice held its velvety smoothness.

Jack looked up at Pitch as he glided across the room to sit next to him on the bed. Pitch placed a hand to the teen's cheek, gently caressing it as he gazed into his young lover's eyes. He saw the teen's eyes full of questions and worry.

"I know it troubles you, precious. That is why I did not want to tell you." Pitch's voice was surprisingly softer than usual.

The Nightmare King frowned at himself, but kept a gentle smile on his face. He didn't want to care for this winter sprite the way he did. Pleasure should be taken from the teen's turmoil, but the Boogeyman couldn't find it in himself to enjoy it. Wasn't his heart supposed to be twisted, dark, and cruel? Being nothing but a cold dead organ too contaminated by darkness? Where was all this sense of humanity coming from? The Nightmare King knew the answer. A certain young white haired teen was responsible without even realizing it. Jack was changing him… is changing him. The Nightmare King side of him hated it, despised it. The old part of himself, Kozmotis Pitchiner drank it in with desperation of not wanting to be a monster.

"I dreamed about her." Jack said somehow making it sound like a question and a statement together.

Pitch snapped out of his own personal thoughts at that and blinked a few times arching an eyebrow.

"You dreamed about who?" The Nightmare King questioned.

"Clair. When I woke up that first time after being hurt. I dreamed that she was dead by the water's edge of my pond. Mother Nature was there and touched her, and when she did Clair sat up… alive!" Jack started to shake remembering the other part, and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "And.. and.. Jamie w-was there. He.. he, He withered away to nothing! Just turned to dust!" Jack cried with a sense of panicked loss. "And I fell through the ice! I was alone.. I don't want… I was burning and alone and Jamie was gone and no one was there!" His voice shaking and no longer able to pinpoint one emotion. It just tore through him like crashing waves.

The young teen shook as a sob ripped through his shaking body causing him to double forward. His older lover caught him and held him tightly to his chest. One hand stroke the back of the teen's head as he whispered comforting soothing words to Jack trying to get the teen to calm down. Slowly the sobs slowed and broke to occasional whimpers. When Pitch was certain that his young lover was done crying and was calm again he leaned back to gaze into his eyes. The dark spirit brought his hands to Jack's face. An empathetic look placed upon the features of his face.

"Jack, you are not going to be alone ever again. You are with me, mine now. I will never leave you or cast you out." There was no malice or threat in his statement.

The Nightmare King knew it was true without a doubt. Jack Frost was his obsession, his drug, his fix. The one thing that drove him mad and so full of many desires and emotions he didn't know he could experience still. Jack was the only light in his existence making his life bearable, and without him he would surely drive into madness never seen or experienced before.

Jack responded with a small smile. As much as he loved that Pitch said that, it saddened him. He didn't want to be just a possession. He didn't was to be viewed as a toy or playmate. The young guardian wanted to be seen and recognized as a partner. Wanted to be loved and cherished as an equal to Pitch. Part of him knew the Boogeyman loved him, but the way he was treated brought him doubt. Pitch said he loved him, but how can someone truly love if they treat you like a toy.. a pet? Was saying 'I love you' only to pacify him? Jack sighed through his nose.

"This dream you had of Mother Nature and Clair…" Pitch started making the young teen snap to attention. "I have heard of something like this happening before. I suppose it is true then."

"What is?" Jack asked with his head tilted to the side.

"It's been said that if two people die in the same place the same way and are reborn they form some kind of connection. A bond. It allows them to dream or have visions of the other's life, death and rebirth. Capable of even being able to feel or sense the other's emotions or thoughts." Pitch furrowed his eyebrows together.

This was one of the reasons he did not want the girl to stay. Jack is his, and someone else being able to connect to his emotions bothered him. It was bad enough with the guardians and children taking some of Jack away. Even if it was a small amount compared to his, he didn't want to share, period. Pitch knew that he could make Jack be only his by force, but he admired and love the winter sprite for being who he was. Besides, it wouldn't be genuine then. Not to say that if it came down to it…

"She died in my pond, too?" Jack asked in a mix of surprise and horror.

"Yes." Pitch confirmed.

"How? Wait, how do you know this?" Jack asked looking into Pitch's eyes with conflicted emotions.

Pitch made his lips thin, thinking about how the teen may react to the answer before he complied with confessing his knowledge. Pitch sighed. There was no point to not answer as it would only make the teen more upset and confused.

"About six months ago I was drawn to the screams and fear of a human. I followed it to an end coming upon your pond. I knew what the fears were before even seeing them. It was a young teenage girl with an older man. They were shuffling around while she fought to get away. The man's intent was thick in the air as well as Clara's anguish and fear. It was disgusting and vile. Took weeks to get off my tongue." The Boogeyman shook his head his face contorted into disgust.

"They couldn't see me but I know the man sensed my presence, because his fear of being caught surfaced. I don't want you to hear all the details, as I am sure you will eventually see them yourself. But I am sure it would be best to give you the sum of what happened. He battered her, but she wouldn't be still or quiet determined to get away. To not let it happen this time. He forced her head under water until he believed her to be drowned and then took her the way he wanted. When he was done he kicked her back into the water. When she stirred once again he successfully drowned her the second time." His voice was quiet.

Pitch looked away to a dark corner before continuing. "I was enraged that I could do nothing to stop it. I intensified the man's fear and anxieties and he ran to the safety of his home. I assure you he found no comfort." Malice began to drip from the Boogeyman's voice.

"I plagued his dreams with nightmares every time he slept, and I slowly took everything from him that I could. Sanity. Sleep. Peace. Any sense of comfort. When his son wandered into my cave with his friend… Well that was just a pleasing coincidence. That boy was full of potential of being just like his piece of trash father. Already cruel and vile. When I took him that was the end of all the sanity that man had left. Trying to cover all the evidence of his guilt he was caught. Prison inmates served him the bigger judgment in his end." Pitch's hands were gripped into fists at the end so tight his knuckles were white.

They stayed in silence for a long while. Jack shocked and trying to absorb the information, and Pitch silently thinking waiting for his young lover to say something. Finally the young guardian spoke ready to ask some questions.

"What do you mean by taking his son?" Jack questioned quietly.

The Boogeyman already knew he would ask that, and that was something he hoped that the teen wouldn't begrudge him. He told Jack about the boys wandering into his cave, and what happened. Jack sat and listened with his eyes squeezed shut not wanting to listen, but knowing he had to.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Clair's (Clara's) back story is full of touchy subjects and horrible situations. Please be advised. **_**(Some of her story is based on true events, just name changes. If you think or know someone is in a situation like hers, PLEASE REPORT IT!)**_

**And oh my gosh! Thank you for following my story and your reviews! Muah!**

Jack sat in a chair by Clair's side while she lay asleep on his old bed. His mind went over what Pitch had told him over and over again. Upon hearing the story he found out the by son Pitch meant _sons._ Being that the two teenage boys that were bullying were brothers. It was small details like that Pitch left out that bothered the young teen. Two kids were consumed by the Nightmare King's fearlings. The guardian in Jack should be furious Pitch allowed that.. Commanded it even, but he wasn't. Something in him couldn't allow the appropriate amount of anger. There was only a sense of sadness and justification. It confused him.

There was also another detail that struck him. The Boogeyman let the small child go, and where he would be safe at that. If Pitch Black was supposed to be evil, he would not have done such a thing. It was another example that he was not what he tried to appear. There were many layers of Pitch left to uncover, and Jack sat mulling over all the details of their conversation.

The Nightmare King walked steadily through the woods. Beams of moonlight scattered through the trees and Pitch easily avoided them staying to the shadows. The night was quiet and the air cool. After telling his young lover of the incident in his lair he had kissed his forehead and left for a walk. The conversation was intense, and the young teen had been full of more questions. A walk presented him with the space they needed to think, and a chance for him to form clear thoughts.

Pitch had been surprised when Jack wasn't angry about the situation. He appeared to be in shock and sadness. Though the boys were teenagers they were still technically children. That should have angered Jack. Pitch furrowed his brows as thoughts came to him. Was he rubbing off on the teen? Surely not that much. Could Jack already have a connection with Clair strong enough that changed his emotions for the boys? The Boogeyman didn't like it. Not at all.

Jack grew tired of thinking about the boys. He wrote it off to something he can't change, and that he'd just have to accept that it happened. Though he did note that he was going to somehow tell Clair, when they were better acquainted if their connection didn't beforehand. Bored he decided to be useful and get Clair a change of clothes before she woke. He turned to stand but tripped on the chair's leg. Water spilled all over his clothes from the pitcher on the nightstand.

The young teen huffed in aggravation, and picked the pitcher up placing it back onto the stand. He hated getting wet. It always made his clothes freeze awkwardly or it caused ice to cake onto him. Grumbling he walked through the lair to his and Pitches room.

"Mine and Pitch's room.." he whispered to himself smiling cheekily. "I like the sound of that."

Reaching the armoire he stripped his body of his wet clothes, and opened the doors to rummage for dry clothes his size. He bumped the back of the armoire as he fumbled through, and noticed something odd. The back of the armoire cracked. Jack jerked his hand away and carefully examined it at first. If he broke it, Pitch would be angry. As he looked closer he realized it was a false back.

Not being able to resist the curiosity of what could be held inside Jack removed the false backing. Gleaming golden metal shone from the small space. Even through the darkness and shadows it seemed to shine like a golden sun. The winter teen marveled at the armor that had been carefully placed within, and the sheathed sword that sat propped beside it. The armor was golden with the same kind of engravings of the bed posts on Pitch's bed. A brilliant red cloak attached at the shoulders and flowed behind the armor. The chest piece had a star like sun engraved in the center, and it had silver lining and a different shade of gold mixed into it.

Jack reached in and pulled out the sword. It was long and heavy, and the young guardian held it awkwardly trying to be as careful as possible. Jack unsheathed the sword and gazed at the razor sharp blade. Engravings of a long ago language rand along the blade. It was beautiful, magnificent. As he ran his hands across the blade he accidentally sliced his skin. Blue like lightning flashed from the contact causing Jack to drop the sword startled. The sword made a loud clanging sound as it hit the floor.

The forever teen's heart fluttered when he heard a skittering sound. Like something small and metal skidding across the floor. Mouth dropping open Jack looked around on the floor to find out what it was. His eyes landed on something small, golden, circular and attached to a chain. Clumsily he walked to it and picked it up.

"A locket…?" Jack whispered examining the intricate engraving that graced the locket's surface.

Looking over to the sword he saw that the sword's handle had slide open. The locket must have fallen out when he dropped the sword. Jack clicked open the locket and he gasped shocked at what he saw. A much younger looking Pitch with normal healthy looking skin smiling with a young beautiful woman on one side, but that's not what caused him to gasp. It was the other side. The side that held a picture of a beautiful young girl. One that he knew and was well acquainted with. Jack covered his mouth staring at the pictures. Pitch, handsome and young, and the revelation at the gravity of his new findings. What he knew now was going to change Pitch's whole existence.

Jack's mind raced and he paced the small area erratically. Deciding that it would be best that he put the sword away and place the false backing back into place, Jack did so right away. He kept the locket out, though, not sure if he should take it to have a special talk with a certain spirit. Right after Jack put everything back into place the teen heard a familiar velvety voice.

"Well, maybe I should take more walks if I get to come home to this." Pitch appeared behind the still nude teen wrapping his arms around his young lover.

Jack jumped startled, nervous. Pitch frowned noticing quirked a hairless eyebrow and questioned him.

"Something wrong preci-" Pitch stopped frozen in place, his eyes fixed on something face full of indescribable shock.

Jack followed his eyes and realized the locket was still out and sitting on top of his clothes. This was a moment that could go terribly wrong or really good. The young winter sprite hoped for the later.

Body trembling as he reached for the locket, Pitch held onto Jack with his other arm. The teen became aware that he was suddenly responsible for majority of the older spirit's balance. Pitch's hand stopped for a moment before grasping the locket. When the Boogeyman did grasp it he held it like it was the most precious artifact in the world. He brought it close to his face, disbelieving his eyes. Pitch felt his world spinning, his heart hammering, and his breath coming in panicked gasps.

"Wh.. Where did you get this?" Pitch asked breathless.

Before Jack could answer the Nightmare King fell to his knees and clicked the locket open. Heaving the most heartfelt pained sob Jack had ever heard in his life, tears poured from the Boogeyman's eyes. Pitch's face was so lost, so pained, and yet so over joyed at the same time. Pitch touched a finger to the picture of his daughter, releasing another mournful sob when suddenly he began screaming.

Jack jumped back at the sudden outburst of screams. Pitch held his head in his hands, locket still firmly grasped in one hand. Images flashed through his mind, memories felt like they were pouring out and reassembling his mind. Pitch felt like his mind might explode as the bright flashing appeared before only his eyes. Just as he thought he would explode from the onslaught of pictures and things long forgotten everything forgotten it was black, his body fell limp to the floor with the black out.

Jack looked down at Pitch in horror. "Pitch!" He yelled dropping to his knees by his side. "What have I done?! Pitch? Pitch!" Jack screamed shaking his older lover's shoulder.

Jack placed his head on the Nightmare King's chest and calmed when he could hear his heartbeat. By the time the winter sprite could get his lover into their bed Pitch's breathing was no longer erratic. It was shallow, but slowly evening out. Jack slide onto the bed beside him not bothering to leave his side even to dress. Pitch had officially scared the hell out of him.

Jack stayed awake for as long as he could. He lost track of time, and Pitch's steady breathing made him sleepy. Listening to Pitch's heart beating and peaceful breathing had a calming effect on him. His eyes drooped and Jack was drawn into sleep.

"Why do you think you would deserve some kind of special treatment? It happened to me, so why not to you?" An older woman looking to be in her mid-forties said with thick animosity.

Jack looked at the unfamiliar woman with confusion. The woman had long dark blonde hair and blue eyes that held a look of better than thou. He searched for the face the woman was looking at and found it to be a younger looking Clair of maybe sixteen years old. Her face was plastered with a firm face of defiance and self-defense, but hurt could clearly be seen in her eyes. Jack looked over to the woman angered.

"Hey, you can't talk to her that way!" Jack shouted balling his fists and giving the woman a hard look.

The woman acted as if she heard nothing. Looking over to Clair he noticed she did the same. The young guardian then remembered what Pitch said. Maybe he was in Clair's dream?

"How can you say that? I am your daughter! Aren't you supposed to want better for me? Parents aren't supposed to hurt their children like this?" Clair questioned determined to get through to her mother.

The woman only laughed. "A daughter like you? You are lazy and ungrateful! No one really likes you. You know that right? The guys you hang out with only like you because you will fuck anything with two legs and a dick." The woman laughed.

"That's not true! I just have more guy friends than girls." Clair stated defensively.

"Well, maybe you would have more female friends if you would stop dressing and acting like a dyke all the time." The woman walked closer to getting into Clair's face. "I was told that if I didn't behave and do like I should my daughter would be worse. I guess they were right, and I am paying my dues. I didn't know when I would have a little girl she would be such a punishment." The woman leaned back satisfied with the hurtful face Clair held.

Clair looked down to her feet speechless with nothing to say. Jack could sense/hear her thoughts. 'Am I really such a horrible person? It's not my fault he pushed himself onto me. Is it? I try so hard..'

"Go upstairs to your room and don't come out. I don't want to hear you or see your face for the rest of the day. It makes me feel nasty." The woman said walking away.

Jack could feel his heart breaking at Clair's face and how she felt lower than dirt.

In her room Clair sat on the floor by her bed. Leaning against the side of the bed she brought her knees to her chest hugging her legs. Laying her face across the top of her knees she finally let the tears fall. She lifted her head placing it against the bed staring at the ceiling. Silent tears slid down her face, but she made no noise other than an occasional sniffle. Quietly, she thought to herself.

'One day I will get away. I will never have to be here again. Fuck her. One day I will be more than what she says and she will won't be able to do anything about it.'

A slam from downstairs took her from her thoughts. She listened holding her breath to see what could be going on. Jack could feel her sense of dread. A car rumbling to life in the driveway could be heard. It hastily reeved and peeled off leaving the house. Clair relaxed her shoulders relieved.

"Good riddance bitch." Clair muttered under her breath standing.

"Clara!" A male's voice sounded causing Clair to freeze in place unmoving.

Jack realized then that Clara was the name the girl had before becoming a spirit. Clair is the name Mother Nature gave her when she was brought back. The young guardian could sense Clair, but not the one in the dream. The one asleep in Pitch's dark lair. Her emotions conflicting about the name. Her confusion as to why she is seeing these things. Why could she remember being called another name? Was her dream memories or just dreams? Part of her knew the truth. Memories that had been locked away were being freed, and that this was her life before being reborn. Little memories gradually leaking out one by one slowly tormenting her.

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs; a step occasionally creaking under the pressure of the weight. Clair's heart hammered in her chest with anxiety.

'No. What am I going to do?' Clair thought to herself balling her hands into fists.

The male's footsteps stopped in front of her door. Loud abrupt banging on the door made both Jack and Clair jump. Clair desperately jumped forward and click the lock to her door. Knowing she had only moments before the male would break in she ran over to her window and threw it open.

"Clara! Open this door you little bitch!" The male yelled on the other side aggressively shaking the door by its handle.

Clair climbed out onto the roof closing the window behind her. She made her way behind the wall to the side of the house as quick as possible. A loud thump sound could be heard outside signaling that the door had been flung open. The male then proceeded to curse and call for Clair while she held her hands to her ears. Tears stung her eyes and her breath grew more huffed as she sat down to continue hiding.

"Just wait. He'll leave. He can't find me. I'm okay. I'm okay." Clair quietly whispered to herself rocking back and forth.

Everything suddenly began growing dark. The surroundings melted away. Jack only could register Clair's voice fading into a question of "Who..?" and a loud cracking sound that was oddly familiar.

"Jack? Jack! Jack!" A young girl's voice muffled yelling could be heard.

The young guardian's mind registered the voice to be his sister's. He could think because his mind was distracted and confused. It was cold and dark. The cold bit at his skin making it feel on fire. How was he cold? Why did it feel like there was tremendous pressure on his chest? It was suffocating… he couldn't breathe. Jack opened his eyes and watched light fading from above him. When did he start flying? The winter sprite's mind raced connecting the dots.

Panic rose in his chest and a sob released from his throat. Thrashing his arms and legs Jack tried to swim to the surface.

'My mother, I'll never get to say goodbye to her. Olivia will have to grow up without her big brother.' The teen thought to himself sinking deeper into the dark water.

His thrashing grew weaker by the second as his limbs numbed into heavy lead. Jack watched the light drift further away making his last wishes before death claimed him. He wished for his sister to live a happy full life and to marry and have children. For his mother to not grieve his father's death anymore and remarry. He wished for them to not be saddened long about his death. That his mother and sister would remember the fun times, not loss.

Jack's body jerked involuntarily trying to receive the air it so desperately needed. Closing his eyes Jack finally stopped struggling. Oddly enough he faintly registered that he was being watched from the back of his mind.

'Tired.. so tired.' The teen thought as his chest seized and it became pitch black.

Clair and Jack both jerked awake gasping for air. Neither of them could scream as they could barely gulped down enough air. A cold sweat covered their bodies. Jack scrambled to will his fear and anxiety to ebb off. Clair frantically shook her head bewildered.

The young guardian looked beside him to find the Boogeyman still slumbering. Relieved he carefully got off the bed to his old room. For once he was grateful his nightmares didn't disturb his older lover. The frosted teen's head felt scrambled overwhelmed by the day's events and now the dreams. He knew that Clair had to have seen his dream as well. He reached the doorway to see Clair looking just as frazzled as himself.

"Wha… What the hell was that? I saw you.. and what?" Clair asked breathless. "You were there.."

As the winter teen opened his mouth to answer he found himself still panting for air. After a few moments to gather himself he finally spoke.

"We.." He paused realizing how crazy he was about to sound without a more thorough explanation. A 'Hey, we barely know each other but we're bound and dreamed together' wouldn't do the job.

Jack put a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it nervously. How was Clair going to react to this whole 'bond' thing?

"Yea.. we should probably talk." The winter teen said pulling a chair to the side of the bed and sitting.

Clair's face locked into an indescribable expression, but the young guardian could feel her confusion, curiosity and suspense. Jack was unsure how to start but he figured it'd be best to start with himself.

"So, I'm going to tell you how I became a spirit." Jack started.

Clair furrowed her eyebrows. "Not to sound rude, but what does that have to do with-" the winter teen interrupted her.

"It has to do with it." Jack defended trying to keep patience. "I died when I fell through some ice on a pound." He stated trying to be emotionless.

"The…. You drowned saving your sister…?" She asked in a voice that questioned herself in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I saw you." Clair said with wide eyes. "I watched.. she was, and then you fell through. Into the water. I was beside you." She sounded like she was piecing together she watched his memory of dying in a dream.

"I was reborn as a spirit from that pond later by the Man in the Moon." Jack said quietly.

Clair looked down at her lap. Her sorrow for the winter sprite radiated off her in waves. Then he could sense her thoughts going to herself.

"When I woke up Mother Nature told me my name was Clair and that she held a special job for me. I don't… I don't really know how I got there. Like, I can't remember." Clair said softly with tears at the corners of her eyes. "All I know is that I had no memory of before then." Sniffling she continued. "Now it's like I'm remembering of being alive as a human, but only pieces at a time. It makes me… I wish that I really was just born wild and alone with no one at all!"

Jack could feel her. He could understand her. It was like he was meant to connect to her. Carefully he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand how you feel. When I was reborn I had no memory of my life either. Hell, I'm still remembering things and piecing them together." The young guardian said trying to make the teenage girl feel better.

Clair looked up and into Jack's eyes. "Somehow… Somehow I know you do."

"Our human lives ended and spirit lives began from the pond. It's said when that happens the two spirits can form a bond. Apparently we have things in common enough for it to happen. That's why we can see each other's dreams." The winter sprite explained calmly wiping a tear from one of her eyes. "And yes, that's why we can sense each other." He gave her a small reassuring smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Clair and Jack sat in silence for a while taking quiet comfort in each other. The winter teen had wiped away all of the blonde's tears. Clair felt peaceful and at ease with Jack, which was very unusual for her. She looked over to gaze at the young guardian who was lost in his own thoughts with a question.

"Soo… Why didn't we feel the bond before now?" Clair asked puzzled. Shouldn't they have felt it when she was reborn?

"The bond doesn't show until you've met. The more you are around them the more it strengthens. I guess it's some kind of destiny thing. As I see it there is someone for everyone, right? They just have to meet before they know who it is. Maybe it also has to do with how well you get along, or how much you unknowingly have in common. I think it's just depending on the situation. I don't really know much about it other than it has a lot to do with being reborn from the same place after having died the same way." Jack replied and licked his lips preparing to ask the female a question. "Clair, I have something to ask you. But you don't have to answer." The white haired teen placed his hand on hers comfortingly.

Clair's first instinct should have told her to pull away. To throw up her defenses and rebuke his touch. She waited hesitantly to be compelled to do so, but it never happened. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she looked down.

"Okay.. go a head and ask." She replied quietly.

"I was wondering.. do you remember anything about the night you …became a spirit?" Jack didn't want to say the word 'died'.

He didn't want to picture her body lifeless or her soul abused. It hurt him in a different way than he had ever felt. It wasn't like with Pitch, it was unlike the family attachment he felt for his fellow guardians, or the affection for Jamie and his friends. What he felt was a more intimate kind of hurt. How was that possible? He barely knew Clair, but at the same time it was like she was a familiar part of him. Jack felt an itch on his left shoulder above a certain mark.

"Only fragments. Every time I start to feel like they're getting pieced together my head feels like it's going to explode." Clair shook her head bringing her gaze to meet the winter teen's brilliant blues. "It… I think I know what happened though." Her voice cracked and she blinked rapidly to prevent tears from falling. Why was she being so open to this white haired boy?

Jack held her hand a little tighter to comfort her more. The young female spirit entwined their fingers as she did the same. As much as she didn't want it, Clair was in desperate need for comfort. She wanted someone to hold her and tell her she'd be alright. That she wasn't broken and worthless. Comfort from someone who would understand her and not condemn her for what has happened to her.

The young guardian could feel her spew of emotions. He wanted to comfort her and let her know she wasn't alone. He knew all too well about loneliness and needing someone who understood. Quietly Jack moved from the chair to sitting on the side of the bed keeping his body faced towards the foot of the bed. He turned his body and leaned over carefully wrapping Clair into a gentle hug.

Clair could feel the winter sprite pulling her into his arms. His arms smoothly wrapping around her upper back and holding her close. She couldn't describe it, but it was freezing cold and warm at the same time. It was so comforting and gentle that she couldn't pull away. For once she allowed herself to lean into someone else's strength.

Sniffling with the previous emotions and now newly found comfort she couldn't stop herself. Clair threw her arms around Jack's neck and buried her face into his neck. Tears fell but they weren't violent like she had thought they'd be. Her tears fell silently flowing like a faucet soaking the young guardian's neck. No words were spoken as they embraced for what felt like forever, yet not long at all. They did not have to speak verbal words to know what the other thought and felt.

Pitch awoke blinking his eyes slowly, and smiled to himself. He could feel the difference in himself. The change flowed through him and he couldn't deny its presence. A part of his former self had returned with the memories of his daughter. It was like a part of himself had been locked inside the golden locket and had been released upon opening the tiny golden object. The significance of that hit him as he realized that is exactly what had happened. The locket held the only picture he had of his lost wife and daughter. A bitter sweet smile appeared on the Nightmare King's face. He now had a part of his life back, and he owed a generous thank you to Jack.

The Boogeyman frowned upon noticing the empty space that should be occupied by his young lover. His excitement and happiness of the moment dampened as he furrowed his hairless brows. He had so much he wanted to discuss with Jack. Where had Jack found the locket? Did he know that the locket belonged to him? Did Jack know something about his daughter? How would Jack react to the slight change that has taken over? Quietly Pitch listened for any signs of the winter spirit.

'What could be so important to draw him away?' Pitch thought to himself frowning.

This was one of those times that the young guardian should have stayed steadfast by the Nightmare King's side. Pitch willed the cloudiness from his mind and focused harder for any sound. He could hear faint voices echoing through the lair. Pitch grumbled unhappily as he rose out of bed, stumbling slightly at first from his lightheadedness. His frown deepened as he made his way to the room the teenage girl was using. He didn't like the emotions he could feel them giving off. They were being too close… too intimate; he could feel it and didn't like it. Jack is his and he didn't like that the teen could feel close like this to anyone else.

Pausing at the door to the room the Nightmare King kept his presence unknown. Blending into the shadows he peered over to watch. He listened to their continued conversation crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay.. go ahead and ask." She replied quietly.

"I was wondering.. do you remember anything about the night you …became a spirit?"

Pitch gritted his teeth together at the sight of his young lover holding another's hand. He wanted to take Jack away at that moment but stopped himself. He wanted to know where this would lead to.

"Only fragments. Every time I start to feel like they're getting pieced together my head feels like it's going to explode. It… I think I know what happened though." Her voice cracked and she blinked rapidly to prevent tears from falling.

Pitch felt a small pain in his chest in spite of the situation. He couldn't help but feel empathy for the girl. Not remembering the past… the past being painful. That was something he was well experienced in. The emotions he sensed from Clair were so similar to what he has felt. His lips thinned sensing Jack's emotions responding to the girl's.

The Nightmare King watched as their fingers intertwined. It suddenly turned into the young guardian giving the teenaged girl a hug. Pitch's lip lifted into a snarl at the sight. His instincts battled furiously within him. A part of him wanted to comfort the girl. The other part wanted to tear Jack away from her and never allow him to see her again. The older spirit tried to think logically. He didn't want to hurt Clair, but he didn't want her touching Jack either.

An image of dark onyx long hair and sparking golden silver eyes flashed through Pitch's mind. The Nightmare King held a hand to his chest feeling it beat in a way he hasn't felt in years. He felt more whole… less of a monster. A few memories of his beloved little girl. The smile fell from his face as a wave a grief settled over him. The daughter that he lost… Because he had become a monster. The same kind of monster he had tried to protect her from.

The grief over powered his ability to think any longer. Jack and Clair were holding onto each other too long. His mind couldn't.. He had to do something. The Boogeyman stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, I see that you two are getting to know each other rather quickly." Pitch remarked looking pointedly at Jack; his voice wavered slightly as he tried to hold himself together.

The pair pulled away from each other as the Nightmare King walked closer to the bed. Jack's heart pounded in his chest as he analyzed the situation he put himself in. Pitch had just passed out not too long ago after seeing the locket. The locket that the white haired teen had found going through stuff that did not belong to him. Then he had left the Boogeyman in bed alone while he was potentially injured to comfort another person. A person that said Boogeyman had now walked in on him hugging. This did not look good…

"Pitch.." Jack started but was interrupted.

"Excuse us Clair. I need to speak to Jack. Now." Pitch's voice held a seriousness that made her skin crawl, and it made the young guardian's nerves catch in his throat.

The Nightmare King grabbed the frosted teen's wrist and pulled him into the shadows where they disappeared from sight. Clair stared into the dark space for a few moments to make sure that they had indeed left. Falling back onto her pillow she breathed out a sigh.

"I have no idea what to make of that man sometimes." Clair whispered to herself putting a hand on her forehead. "But I am pretty sure I have seen him before now. Like, while I was alive."

Clair sat up and looked around the room. Now that she was alone and settled down she noticed how much better she felt. Her body barely ached, but the blonde has dealt with worse pain. This kind of discomfort she could handle. She pushed the sheets from herself opening the robe and looked over her body. She was healing well. With some good food and sunshine she'd be back to normal soon enough. Spirits didn't have to eat like humans did, but eating helped with keeping up strength and healing.

"How long have I been here now anyways?" She questioned to herself out loud closing her robe.

The Nightmare King and frosted teen arrived in Pitch's bedroom. Jack pulled his hand from his older lover's to put a safer distance between them. The young guardian braced himself on what could happen in the next few minutes. He also prepared himself to fight back if he needed to with the hopes of not receiving a major injury like the last time. His mind raced, his heart hammered, and his body tensed in suspense. Tension was thick in the air. The teenaged spirit took in Pitch's appearance, and was taken slightly aback from it.

The emotions that shone from the Boogeyman's face were so raw that it shocked Jack. Never before had he'd seen all of Pitch's defenses down like this. Half of him was happy that the Nightmare King had finally laid his defenses down, the other half was terrified. What if it wasn't his choice? What if something could have broken the man to this point?

Before Jack could think further the Boogeyman threw himself at the teen. Pitch's lithe body crashed into the white haired teen's hard causing him to fall backwards. They unceremoniously hit the bed with limbs tangled together leaving the young guardian stunned. During the impact Jack had closed his eyes expecting some kind of pain. Instead he fell back onto the bed with a weeping hot mess of man on top of him holding onto his body like his life depended on it. Shocked bewilderment took over for a solid minute, and after that minute had passed he held his older lover tight quietly waiting for him to calm. There was no doubt in his mind that the Nightmare King may later despise this action. He didn't want him to feel that way.

Pitch's world swirled and turned every which way. He felt too many things at once, and it overwhelmed him. Too many emotions he had forgotten or pushed away returned with vengeance. Giving in he held Jack and quietly cried out his misery, anger, happiness and pain.

After what felt like hours the Nightmare King finally calmed. The last of his cries dying down to taking deep breaths. Jack stayed still holding him afraid to move or say anything in fear of provoking any negativity from the situation. Feeling the Boogeyman's skin feeling hot and sticky he willed air flow in the room. Circulating the air like a fan would and moving the stale air out of the room. It brought a freshness to the room and helped sooth his older lover by making his body more comfortable.

"I'm sorry for not being able to control my outburst. You must feel very uncomfortable." Pitch said quietly breaking the silence; his voice sounding slightly hoarse from his exerted cries.

"N-No, it's fine." Jack responded softly wanting to comfort his lover.

The Nightmare King smiled a small soft smile. He could sense the winter sprite's emotions and already knew that he was uncomfortable. Not that he could blame him. The young guardian had never seen him in this state before. Usually it was Pitch who was comforting the teenaged spirit. Not the other way around. Pitch lifted his head back propping himself onto his elbows to look his little lover in the eyes.

"Jack, you don't have to pretend that you don't mind comforting me. I can read your emotions… I know you're uncomfortable." The Boogeyman's voice held sadness and his eyes empathy.

The Nightmare King knew how uncomfortable it could be trying to comfort someone when you're used to having only yourself. Gently he placed a hand on the side of Jack's face cupping his cheek. The winter teen's eyes widened at his words and gesture. He couldn't stand to see the sadness that held the dark spirit's eyes firm. Jack put a hand over the one on his face as he firmly spoke.

"It doesn't bother me to comfort you. I want to. I want to be here for you." The frosted teen blushed lightly as he looked down. "I just.. I just don't know what to do… To help." His voice trailed off.

"But Snowflake, " Pitch put a finger under the young winter sprites chin to make him look in his eyes. "you are helping me by just being here. Your existence keeps me sane. You light my darkness in this dismal life. I love you." The Nightmare King reassured his little lover gently.

Jack's eyes swelled with tears at Pitch's words. His words were spoken honestly with a truthfulness that shone through. There was no hidden ulterior motive in them. No hint of manipulation or trying to smooth over the teen's emotions to keep him placated. The words weren't spoken just because Jack wanted to hear them. They were spoken because the older spirit was being honest with him.

Jack's eyes swelled with tears as Pitch's words were absorbed into his very soul. The frosted teen pulled the Nightmare King into a crushing hug. He pressed his lips to his with tears streaming down his cheek. Pitch smiled slightly cupping either side of the teen's face wiping his tears away. They kissed sweetly for a short while comforting each other in gentle touches and little coo noises. Both siting up properly on the bed Jack sat cross legged while Pitch sat with his back to the headboard of the bed stretching out his legs. It made it where the winter teen sat between the Boogeyman's long slender legs. A lengthy pause was made before the Nightmare King spoke.

"Snowflake, I want to talk about the locket." Pitch reached over to the night stand and gingerly picked the locket up.

Jack watched as the Nightmare King pulled the chain of locket over his head bringing the locket to rest upon his chest. The teen's heart fluttered at the mention of the locket. Would the Boogeyman be mad with him? The winter teen looked to the side nervously.

"O-okay." The teen's voice wavered.

Pitch reached a hand out and took hold of one of his young lover's.

"Oh, I am not upset with you, Precious. No need to be nervous." The Nightmare King said calmly, reassuringly stroking the back of his young lover's hand with his thumb. "Where did you find it?" He questioned.

Jack put one hand his head brushing his fingers through his snow white hair. "Well, you see… I spilled water on myself, and wanted to change. I was looking through the armoire when I noticed the back was loose.." the teen began stumbling his words nervously.

Pitch raised a hairless brow making his lips thin. "You went through my stuff?" The Nightmare King asked a little peeved, but not angered per day.

Jack swallowed sheepishly trying to give a charming smile. His smile ended up being small and timid. It was actually pretty adorable and the older spirit couldn't help but let the one side of his lips raise. The teen decided to just continue with his explanation due to the fact it was obvious he had gone through the Boogeyman's things.

"I saw the armor and sword. I wanted to take a closer look at the sword…. So I kind of picked it up." Jack cleared his throat as his voice broke uneven.

Pitch's grip tightened on the young guardian's hand. His little lover had gone through his stuff, and touched his sword. The sword that he could no longer touch due to being the darkness the weapon was meant to fight. Pitch hated he could no longer physically touch his old armor. He hated that he hated it. A pang of betrayal twitched through the older spirit's emotion that his precious Snowflake would violate his privacy in such a way. That emotion was conflicted by the fact that if Jack hadn't he would have never found the locket. Pitch sighed at the emotions wishing he could make them stop. Jack rushed out the rest of his explanation.

"When I picked up the sword the blade cut me and then the locket popped out of it."

Pitch looked at him his eyes concerned. "You hurt yourself? Precious, why didn't you say something? You shouldn't have unsheathed the sword, it's really sharp. The blade was made from starlight silver." The Boogeyman lifted both of the teen's hands inspecting them.

Jack pushed the hand thumb that was cut out for him to see. "It's not that bad, see?" He questioned dismissing it.

Pitch grasped his hand looking surprised. Seeing the expression of his older lover the frosted teen looked at his thumb as well. His eyes widened at what he saw. The cut had healed but over it was a mark that resembled a tattoo. A small skeleton key the color of blue, silver and gold covered his thumb. Moon and stars decorated the key in intricate designs, and the end of the key was a symbol that mirrored the mark on Jack's shoulder. How had the teen not noticed it there before?

"What does it mean?" Jack asked in wonder.

Pitch's eyes narrowed and his hairless brows furrowed. "It means that you broke a spell." Pitch lifted his hand to his chin in thought. "You broke the spell binding by cutting your thumb. Interesting…. Who would have…?" Pitch trailed off in thought. "You said that the locket came out of the sword?" the Boogeyman questioned to make sure he had heard right.

"Yea. The sword cut me and then this flash of blue light happened. The locket fell out afterwards." Jack explained curious about what Pitch was thinking.

"Someone used strong magic here. To bind the locket and sword… my memories." Pitch looked at Jack as an epiphany occurred.

Pitch moved forward quickly pulling the teen into a hug. "Jack, you broke the seal. How can I ever thank you for this?" His voice thick with emotion.

Would the Nightmare King ever get used to being open to these new emotions? They assaulted him so quickly that he could barely prepare himself. He pulled away from the teen holding his arms.

"I remember more now. I remember getting to my home…" Pitch paused as pure raw anger clashed inside his whole body.

Jack jumped seeing the difference in his older lover's face. The Boogeyman's face contorted into an anger he had never seen before. Pitch began to shake in pure unbridled rage as he quickly stood from the bed.

"I am going to fucking destroy them! All of them!" He remarked in deadly calmness and disappeared from sight.

Screaming erupted through the lair. Pitch's deadly presence could be felt thickly in the air. Panic rose in Jack's chest and he flew as fast as he could to Clair's room. Clair was wide awake and looking terrified when he arrived, but she was unharmed. Relief pulsated through the winter teen's body as he landed on her bed beside her.

"You, I will destroy your existence!" Pitch shouted as he hit the oldest fearling to the ground. "You took them away.. And now I will take your life." He said twisting his face into a menacing smirk as the old fearling howled in fear and pain.

Seeing the other fearlings older than himself, Pitch lashed at them as well smacking them to the ground and walls. The Nightmare King's power surged powerfully as he relentlessly attacked them. Fearlings and nightmares scattered to all parts of the lair trying to escape their master's rampage. Pitch paid them no mind. The only ones he wanted were the ones that existed before he became the Boogeyman, Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, who he was today.

Violence and revenge consumed Pitch's very being. The only thing he could see, hear or feel was red. The fearlings all ranged in age, and he sought to destroy the ones he had once imprisoned. A few of the oldest fearlings existed centuries before Pitch's parents were even born. He roared and raved as he dealt with them. The fearlings attempted to fight back or escape, but it was no use. The onslaught proved relentless.

Clair visibly shook hearing the Nightmare King's rampage. Her experience with men yelling, shouting and screaming left her traumatized, and she was clearly terrified. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Don't worry. He is punishing the fearlings." Jack said to her calmly.

The winter sprite surprised himself on how calm he was on the situation. However, he remembered before when he had asked the Nightmare King about the nightmare men. Pitch had simply answered that he destroyed all of them due to their nature. Jack had tried to push for a more thorough explanation, but the Boogeyman had refused. Maybe this had something to do with it.

Clair covered her ears and rocked herself back and forth. Watching her action made the young guardian's heart twinge. He hated that she was afraid, but there was no way he was going to interrupt the Boogeyman. Somehow he knew what Pitch was doing. That the King of Nightmares was seeking out his revenge. Jack moved his arm away from the teenaged girl's shoulders to rub small calming circles on her back.

A dark shadow passed through the room stopping by the bed. Jack looked up to see Apollymi standing there tossing her head restless. The mare was clearly disturbed by her master's anger. Jack smiled at her and rubbed her muzzle.

"Easy girl. He'll be back to normal soon." The winter teen said quietly and Apollymi blew a raspberry pawing the ground with a hoof.

Clair stopped moving and looked to the mare. Lowering her arms she took in the sight of the dark fearsome creature. A normal person or spirit would have been afraid, but Clair only awed at her.

Apollymi put her ears back as she watched Clair watching her. Pitch's ongoing rage drowned out to becoming background noise as the Boogeyman apparently moved to another section of the lair. Apollymi bobbed her head up and down making grunt sounds. Clair put her hand up slowly to the mare.

"May I pet you? You are magnificent." Clair asked softy.

Apollymi stopped bobbing her head pushing her ears forward as the female spirit spoke. The mare then lowered her head slightly as she made a chewing noise. Clair opened her palm out to the mare a half a foot from her face. The mare's eyes softened as she pushed her muzzle into the girl's open palm, and neighed softly. Jack watched amazed. He had never seen the nightmares be calm towards anyone other than Pitch and himself.

"How.. how did you do that?" Jack asked amazed.

"Hmm..?" Clair hummed petting the mare's cheek as the mare playfully blew hear on the female's hair causing her to giggle.

"Touch her. I mean, I have never known anyone else to be able to do it."

Clair looked over to the winter teen. "Oh, that." She remarked while scratching behind one of the mare's ears. "I'm an animal spirit. My job is to guard the animals."

"I have never met an animal spirit before. Most of the spirits I have met have been seasonal ones." Jack remarked fascinated by the revelation. "I'm a winter spirit, but I am also the guardian of fun."

Clair looked over at him and tilted her head looking him over.

"I knew about you being a winter spirit. Jack Frost kind of gave that away." Clair stated. "But," she continued while petting Apollymi, "What do you mean by 'guardian of fun'?"

"It means that I protect the children of the world and remind them the importance of fun." Jack answered proudly.

"That's why Manny chose you." Clair said quietly in thought taking the winter teen by surprise.

What did she know about the Man in Moon and how he made choices? Did he speak to her? Did Mother Nature talk about him? Why was she referring to MIM like she was familiar with him?

"What? What do you mean by that statement?" Jack questioned.

Clair sighed. "Well, I was chosen to look after the animals because I cared for them while I was alive. You were picked to protect children because you saved your sister. You used fun to do it, and you love the winter weather. It makes sense." She explained shrugging. "I couldn't have been made into a spirit if Mother Nature hadn't spoken to Manny about it. They work together."

Jack's jaw dropped. How could this girl know more about this than him? What the hell?! He shook his head to clear his mind from reeling.

"Wait wait wait. Mother Nature and Man in Moon work together to choose who is reborn as a spirit?" Jack asked dubiously.

Mother Nature did not take kindly to being told what to do by anyone.

"Yup." Clair answered popping the p. "You were perfect for her prince of winter, and as MIM's guardian. Now what she said that one time makes sense."

"Prince? I'm not a prince." Jack remarked furrowing his brows.

Clair looked at him confused. "What do you mean? You're Jack Frost."

"So…? That means I'm just a winter spirit." The teenaged spirit shrugged.

"So? Just a winter spirit? Do you not know?" Clair brought a hand to her mouth surprised.


	10. Chapter 10

"Know what?" Jack asked not understanding.

Clair grasped the teenager's hand turning her body to face his.

"Jack, have you ever seen or met any other winter spirits?"

The winter sprite thought a moment.

"I've met North…" he answered.

"No, I mean elemental winter spirits." She questioned patiently.

Jack looked away. "No… I am the only one I know of." He answered trying to keep the sadness from his voice.

Out of all the time he has existed, Jack has never met nor seen another winter spirit as himself. Traveling the world he has met a lot of other weather elementals. They usually traveled in pairs of twos or a group, yet he was always alone. The loneliness always hit him harder in those moments. When he tried to speak to the other spirits they would only respond back in short answers as they continued on their way. Though their whispers about him always drifted through his ever faithful wind to his ears.

'Alone. He doesn't have his own kind. Father winter. Only a child.' Jack thought the words through his mind as he frowned to himself.

"I know how you feel." The blonde said squeezing his hand. "I am the only one of my kind that I know of. I've tried to find others like me, but I've never been successful."

"Why?" Jack asked quietly. "Why is it like that for us? I mean, you haven't been a spirit as long, so it's possible that you just haven't ran into one still. But I have been a spirit over three centuries. Why am I alone? You know something, I can tell." The young guardian locked eyes with her.

"Have you never asked anyone this question before?" Clair questioned worried.

Jack thought to himself for a minute. Did it matter? He was asking now.

"I asked Mother Nature once but before she could answer we were interrupted by another spirit. She doesn't really talk to me unless there's an important weather duty she wants me to perform. Even then she usually just whispers it to my wind and my wind tells me. No one else ever really spoke to me." Jack looked down feeling slightly embarrassed at how depressing it sounded.

"Jack, Mother Nature told me once that we are all made to replace other spirits when they fade away." Clair turned and continued to pet Apollymi who padded the floor for attention. "Before you another spirit was winter, but he was the winter king; Old Man Winter called Jokul."

Jack thought excitedly for a moment. He had heard other spirits saying old man winter before.

"How do you know about him? Did Mother Nature tell you?" Jack asked with his head tilted.

"No.. I am usually always alone unless I'm with the animals. Whenever anyone is around I hide until they leave. It's a habit I have… But I have learned a little from doing it. I have listened to interesting conversations about you, actually. Now that I think about it, I probably know more than I should about a lot of stuff. Not that it really matters. I never talk to anyone anyways." She frowned at herself. 'Wow, does that sound depressing…' she chastised herself.

Jack smiled in thought hoping that for once he'd be able to get some answers.

"So, I want to know. Are there any other spirits like me?" the white haired teen asked hopeful.

Clair bit her bottom lip hesitantly. "There used to be, but you are the only one in existence now." Clair answered sorrowfully.

Jack bit the insides of his cheeks to keep his despair in, but it was no use. Being connected to the teenage girl gave his emotions away.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I wish that I wasn't the one that had to tell you that." She said; her heart hurting for him.

"It's fine." Jack answered bitterly. 'I should have known..' Jack thought to himself in despair.

"Jack, you know it wasn't on purpose…. don't you?" Clair asked sensing his bitterness.

"How am I supposed to know that? I was rebirthed with no memory. Left without being able to be seen or heard by the humans without explanation. I wandered around for centuries not understanding who I was or why I was alone. The only thing the moon told me was my name and no other spirits spoke to me. I was in total isolation for three hundred years. Then all of sudden the big four kidnap me for help because the Boogeyman threatened their existence. Sure I'm thrilled to not be alone anymore, but what the fuck man!? How am I supposed to really take this?" The winter teen blurted out frustrated.

Clair looked over her shoulder at Jack with sadness in her eyes.

"Old Man Winter turned bad before he was destroyed by Mother Nature. He disrupted the balance of nature and killed thousands. Weather was in chaos and animals migrated at the wrong time." She said quietly recalling what she heard the spring fairies had said. "He was the King of Winter, and he abused the privilege. All of the winter spirits paid for it."

Jack gazed at her confused by her last statement.

"What do you mean they paid for it? Did they get destroyed too?" the winter teen asked horrified.

"I don't know. That's all I've heard. I don't know any details about it." She looked at Apollymi as she ruffled her mane. "But I do know that's part of the reason the other spirits don't speak to you."

"But that wasn't even me!" Jack said louder than he meant causing Clair to jump. The young guardian put a hand to his head chastising himself internally. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout. But really, I'm not that guy. Why should they avoid me?"

"They believe you might be doomed to the same fate. To have the fate of a cold heart."

Apollymi neighed and dispersed into sand scattering underneath the bed. The sudden motion startled the two from their conversation. The lair was no longer full of the rampaging sounds of the Boogeyman. The pair turned their attention to the doorway to find a rather calmly put together Nightmare King. It was almost eerie the way he seemed to be completely fine after the fact he destroyed who knows how many fearlings. All malicious intent was gone from his presence, but he did appear to look upset that the pair were talking again so soon.

Pitch straightened himself placing his hands behind his back. Walking into the room he made his way to the chair by the bed and sat. The golden locket shone brightly in contrast to his dark black robe and ashen skin. Clair tilted her head observing the locket, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Um… I think I have seen something like that before." Clair pointed at the locket.

Pitch gave the blonde a look similar to one you would give someone who grew three heads and turned purple. The expression was priceless and Jack would have laughed of it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. The Boogeyman cleared his throat as it felt thicker than he remembered.

"I don't believe that is possible." Pitch remarked void of emotion.

"But those symbols…" Clair looked over to Jack with widened eyes.

The voiceless words the two spoke to each other astounded them. Where they supposed to be able to communicate like that already? It was hard to explain how the conversation was exchanged. It was like a blur of words rushing over their minds in whispers.

"By all means, stare at each other and ignore my presence." The Nightmare King deadpanned irritated.

"Pitch." Jack's voice was weaker than he meant for it to be. He knew that what he was about to say should be said in private. "Can we go for a walk? I think Clair needs to rest some more."

Clair was about to protest but changed her mind. 'Get caught up in this drama? No thank you.' She thought to herself laying back into the pillows deciding that she wouldn't mind the two discussing this alone.

Jack got up from the bed and took Pitch's hand. The Nightmare King allowed him to lead them out of the room. For once the teen felt excited to have a serious conversation with his older lover. He knew what he was about to tell him would give him happiness beyond measure. Walking into the large room that held the old globe the Boogeyman pulled them to a stop.

"Jack. Why are we going for a walk all of the sudden?" Pitch asked suspiciously.

What was making his younger lover so excited? The Boogeyman didn't know what to make of it. There was simply too much going on in his mind.

"I think that the two of us could use some air." The winter teen answered paused in thought. "Maybe we should just walk to my pond. We can sit and talk there." He suggested looking into his lover's eyes.

Pitch sighed and began walking again. This time the pair walked hand in hand at the same pace. Both walking silently in thought. By the time they reached the pond the young guardian felt like he might explode with suspense. Jack sat first facing the water Indian style. Pitch sat behind him with his legs on either side of the teen. Wrapping his arms around his little lover's waist a small smile lifted his thin lips.

Walking out to the pond was an excellent idea. The night air felt cool and light despite the weight the pair felt inside. The crescent moon and stars reflected off the water of the pond. Jack laid his head back onto the Nightmare King's chest as he thought.

"Precious, if you have something to say please say it." The Boogeyman said patiently.

"Well.." Jack fumbled with a blade of grass with one hand nervously. "You know how I said the locket fell out of the sword?"

"Mmhmm.."

"I um.. I opened the locket and looked inside." Jack confessed meekly. Pitch's arms tightened around the teen's waist.

"…Okay…" the Nightmare King whispered apprehensively.

"Pitch." The frosted teen turned his upper body so he could angle his head to see his lover's face easier. "I…" He didn't know how to say it gracefully. "I don't know how to tell you this without just coming out and saying it." He admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

The Boogeyman put a hand to his young lover's face. "Snowflake, just say it." his voice strained starting to lose patience. 'Man in Moon… what else? Today has been stressful enough.' He thought to himself.

"Your daughter. She is alive." Jack said firmly looking into his older lover's eyes.

All at once it felt like the sky fell. Pitch held tighter onto the teen as his world began to spin and twirl upside down. His stomach churned threatening to empty his stomach. He couldn't stop the sudden violent shaking that took over his body.

"Pitch?!" Jack's eyes widened as he watched the Boogeyman writhe with what resembled shock and terror.

This was not the reaction the teen had expected.

Pitch felt lost as everything before his eyes slipped into darkness. His world was at war, and was violently raging his tall lean body. Holding onto the frosted teen was the only thing keeping him grounded, and even that was threatening to not be enough. The Nightmare King blinked his eyes rapidly to regain vision. The image of a hazy pond with stars and a crescent moon blurred before him.

"Wh-what are you saying?" The Boogeyman asked with a shaking voice. "She.. she can't be. That can't be possible."

Cold hands reached up to Pitch's ashen face to cup his slender cheeks. Frozen thumbs gently wiped at the tears that stained his face. Finally the Nightmare King could see clearly. Jack's blue eyes gazed into his golden silver.

"It is possible. I have seen her. And… um… she wears the same symbol as this." Jack said pointing at the locket.

"But.. but that would make her extremely old." It wasn't the smartest comment Pitch had ever made, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around this. How could his Seraphina be here on this planet? How was that possible without him knowing?

"Well.. She is really old. One of the oldest spirits in existence. She's rumored to be older than Man in Moon."

"You must have the wrong person."

Jack grasped onto both of the Nightmare King's hands. "Pitch, I am not wrong. Seraphina is still alive and well, and I will prove it to you."

The look of determination in the young guardian's eyes held unwavering as he looked into Pitch's. The Nightmare King's mind rambled on into a stupor, and he did not notice Jack letting his hands go. It was only when Jack began to rise into the air did he notice that the teen was moving. Jack gave him a smile as he rose higher into the night sky. The wind ruffled his hair and clothes playfully with suspense. Pitch felt himself shaking as he watched.

"Wh- Where are you going?!" The Boogeyman questioned shocked by the panic he heard in his own voice.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." The teen's voice comforting and smoothly calm.

"…But.." Pitch didn't want to sound desperate or lost, but this was a lot for him to take in damn it. Why was his little snowflake leaving him so soon?

"Pitch, I will be back before you know it." Jack's voice carried a determination that stood firm.

The Nightmare King said nothing in response except a nod of his head. He was too exhausted to do anything else; too devastated, too remorseful, too…. Too many things.

Jack flew into the sky quickly with his wind winding around him excitedly. He laughed wiggling his fingers to touch it. How long had it been since he was outside like this? The winter sprite cleared his throat and shook his head. He could play with his wind later.

"Wind, I need to see Mother Nature." He said holding his palm against his faithful friend.

The wind rustled his hoodie blowing and blew whispers into his ears worried.

"I'm alright." His said with a smile as the wind pushing against him more forceful. "Alright, I know you heard my conversation with Pitch." He said blushing.

His wind never really left him completely alone. It was always with him, even in the Nightmare King's lair. It blew in cycles filtering fresh air throughout the lair, and would brush softly against him while he slept. Jack knew that the wind was more than just wind. It held a personality of its own, and was more like an entity in itself. The wind whispered into his ears once again.

"She knows I want to see her already?" The teen asked surprised.

He didn't expect it to happen so fast, but it was silly to think it would take a long time. Mother Nature was connected to the entire planet, and it's only natural that the wind wouldn't have a problem finding her. How else would she be able to monitor and help maintain balance if she didn't have global eyes and ears? Jack sighed. He had no idea how this was going to go. Mother Nature wasn't exactly known for being patient or reasonable. In fact, unpredictable seemed to be the most accurate word to describe her. Even he, Jack Frost, never disobeyed Mother Nature. If she sent him a message for work, he did it without question.

If you really thought about it; Mother Nature and his wind were the only ones that really ever acknowledged the winter teen's existence. Of course Jack Frost was never really disciplined for his little antics of mischief, but there were a couple times that Mother Nature threatened a lightning bolt. It was strange for the teen to think about things now. Mother Nature was Pitch's daughter, and he was now Pitch's lover. Wouldn't that technically make him a step father to her or something? The thought was reeling. He had often viewed Mother Nature as, well, a mother. A distant hard working mother that depended on him to be independent and manage his duties. At least that's what he liked to think and imagined.

"She wants to meet in her grove?" Jack questioned listening to the wind whisper.

That's when he heard her. Mother Nature whispering her own words across the wind. Her whispered words crashed into the winter sprite's ears like hushed waves. "Jack Frost, come to my grove to the east. Hurry, I am waiting for you."

The frosted teen felt butterflies fill his stomach. Mother Nature held a demeanor that resembled the calm before the storm, and no one wanted to disturb her calm. His wind pushed against him abruptly urging him to move.

"Okay, okay. Let's go!" Jack hollered shooting himself to the east with the wind.

As the winter teen neared his destination his nerves kicked up to over time. Did she know what he was meeting with her about? Would she already know about his relationship with her father? He realized as he landed in the grove that he didn't have any of this planned out well. He definitely should had put more thought into how to go about all this. What if Mother Nature went to the other guardians about his relationship with Pitch? What if she decided to punish him for not minding his own business and meddling into things that weren't really his matters to begin with?

Mother Nature's grove consisted of all the different trees of the world. Jack looked around at his surroundings amazed. Some of the trees he had never even seen before, and the grove was split into four seasons. The young guardian marveled at the pure beauty and wonder of it all. It was a haven of absolute visual bliss. A waterfall cascaded over a few boulders into a creek from a river, and the creek fed into a pond like lake. Various animals were scattered about, and butterflies fluttered delicately. The teen inhaled deeply taking in the fresh scent of nature.

"Jack Frost, how do you find my home?" Jack could hear Mother Nature's voice from behind him, sounding amused watching him admire her home.

"It's beautiful." The teen immediately answered with a smile turning to her, making a small incline of his head to show reverence.

The winter teen always made sure to show the female spirit ample respect and consideration. If there was one spirit to have a healthy respect and fear for it was this one.

Mother Nature stood beside a pure snow white unicorn, petting the curly white locks of the mare's mane. A long slender horn of what looked like clear crystal tinted a light pink protruded from the unicorn's head, and ethereal blue eyes which sparkled from beneath white eye lashes. The onyx black hoofs stood out boldly against her white hair. Jack couldn't help but stare in complete astonishment of her beauty.

Mother Nature's jet black hair, tanned creamy skin, and green eyes stood out even more so beside the white mare. Butterflies and flowers decorated her long hair. She wore spring dress that flowed to just below her knees. What looked like green vines wrapped around the silky cotton like fabric. Pink flowers grew from various places on the vines. Spring colors decorated her from head to toe, and around her neck laid a sparkling silver chain. An oval locket hung on the end of the chain marked with the same symbols of Pitch's golden locket. How had Jack not remembered it before?

The unicorn neighed softly and bobbed her head bringing the frosted teen to the realization he had been staring. Blushing he cleared his throat and shifted his gaze to the side.

"It has been a long while since we have spoken in person, Jack Frost." Mother Nature commented calmly. "What news is new with you since we last met?"

She's right. It has been years since they last spoke. He knew that she probably knew about him being a guardian, but he decided to start with that information first. It is not often that she would indulge in small talk such as this instead of getting right to the point.

"Man In Moon called me to join the guardians to help protect the children. I have been the guardian of fun for a year now." Jack said with a proud feeling rising in his chest.

"And how are you finding your new duties?" She questioned intently.

The young guardian felt slightly put off by her tone. Did she not like that he was now a guardian?

"I am getting used to it still." Jack answered honestly. "Still getting used to being seen and having people take notice of me." He tried to not make his last sentence sound bitter.

"I see." She answered as if in thoughtful consideration. "Jack, I hope you remember that you are a weather spirit before a guardian. Your purpose is to bring winter to the Earth first and foremost."

The winter teen felt his smile slightly dwindle. This was veering off the subject and purpose he had called to meet with her for. He didn't like where this was going. He had never disobeyed a direct order given to him before, and he always made sure to bring a happy winter to the world.

"I would never neglect my winter duties, m'lady." Jack answered.

"Even when I call you to make a storm that may harm the people of this Earth? The children?" She questioned further.

The teen jerked his head to her, his eyes wide. She wouldn't do that would she? The teen had made storms in the past for her. There were times he had to push winter back or make it arrive early. Maybe there would be a time when he would have to make such a storm. Mother Nature did have reasoning for it all, and he heard she ensures preservation. The cycle of life and death; it's a delicate balance like the seasons it's carried on. Climate and weather contributed greatly to both life and death for animals and humans alike.

As a weather spirit he felt as though he was torn. All weather spirits felt instinctually submissive to Mother Nature. It was like their genetic code to respect and obey her like she was their queen. Most even called her the queen of nature, and all addressed her respectively. He couldn't ignore his instincts to follow her command like that, could he? Wait.. Didn't the last winter spirit Jokul do that?

"Yes." He answered settling on trusting her judgment, though he felt slightly unsettled. "I will follow your instruction." The winter teen stated more to convince himself than her.

"Sometimes to maintain balance I have to make decisions that may seem extreme. I know it seems rash, and you don't understand them. Not many due. However, they are necessary." She spoke gently with a final resolute tone. Her tone held no remorse, but it was still soft.

Mother Nature always seemed to favor Jack. The way she handled him differed from others. It was like he was her youngest child, and she let him get away with just about anything. It amazed the young teen how she could be so gentle and so hard at the same time.

"So Jack Frost. Enough of this small pleasant talk. Tell me; why have you called to meet with me?" Mother Nature questioned getting down to business.

Jack felt his body jump like someone had unexpectedly popped a balloon startling him.


End file.
